What If?
by Assilem
Summary: What if Janeway didn't have a choice in Q's decision to have her carry his child? And Q didn't know...Alternet Ending to The Q and the Grey, and ultimatly a kind of AU version of the rest of the series. JC
1. Chapter One

What if?  
By Assilem Rating: PG-PG13 Summery: What if Janeway didn't have a choice on carrying Q's child...and Q didn't know.  
Episode: The Q and the Grey Authors Note: This is my first ever Voyager fic. I've written fics for MASH and Stargate SG-1, but my this is my first Voyager one. So I hope I got charactrizations right and such, and if I dont, please let me know. Also if anyone is willing to be a beta for me, that would rock too. Just email me:) Let me know what you think and if I should like continue it. 

What If?

* * *

"Are you saything that I'm pregnant Doctor?" Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager asked as she peered into the eyes of the holographic doctor.

"Yes Captain, I am," the Doctor replied. "However I am confused. Your body and organs show no sign of sexual relations within the past three months," the Doctor replied.

Kathryn rubbed her forehead and looked at the doctor. "Is there anyway to explain this then Doctor?"

"Yes Captain From my scans and knowelge, it seems the infamous Q was at it again," The Doctor replied as Kathryn looked at him.

"Come again Doctor?"

"Well Captain, it seems that Q has found a way to father a child without the mother knowing…I think…I don't know how, But I can assure you Captain, that indeed you are pregnant."

"Doctor, if this is some kind of practical joke," The Captain threatened.

"I can assure you Captain, this is no joke. I only wish it was," he replied.

"Oh me too," Janeway sighed. "I assure you, me too. Thank you Doctor," she said as she stood up to leave.

"Ah Captain. I should let you know because Q did this...I can't estimate on when you'll give birth or anything…"

"Understood Doctor," Kathryn said before she walked out of sickbay, the Doctor watching her.

Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager walked through the corridors of her ship. This whole situation was not what she imagined it to be at all… Taking a deep breath she walked into the turbo lift. "Bridge," she said as she started to think. How on earth was she going to tell everyone? The doors opened and Janeway walked onto the bridge.

"Morning Captain," Chakotay smiled.

"Good morning all. Senior Staff Meeting at 15:00. No one be late," Janeway announced. "I'll be in my ready room until then."

"Yes Captain," Chakotay said as Tuvok, Tom Pairs, Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres looked at their Captain as she sealed herself in her ready room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Tom asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe the Captain ahs found us a way home!" Harry suggested happily and hopefully.

"I doubt it Harry," Chakotay replied. "Now get back to work, all of you," he ordered in a playful tone. Everyone on the bridge laughed and continued their work. All wondering what the Captain had in mind.

Kathryn walked into her ready room and sat down at her desk. She sighed and looked around her ready room, her eyes catching a glimpse at the picture that sat on her desk. Reaching over she picked it up and sighed. The world as she knew it just changed and she wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.

* * *

Kathryn walked into the Briefing room to see her senior staff all in their ordinary places waiting for her. "Thank you all for coming," she smiled looking upon her senior staff.

"Its our pleasure," Tom spouted.

Kathryn smiled to herself and took a seat. "It seems that Q has been playing games again."

"What this time?" Chakotay asked as everyone groaned.

The Captain looked at her crew and took a breath. "It seems that Q has found a way of impregnating someone without their knowledge and without physically…"

"Wait are you saying that Q got someone pregnant?" Tom asked cutting the Captain off, looking wide-eyed at her.

"Yes Mr. Paris," Kathryn replied before she took another breath. "It seems that Q, being himself, has chosen me to perform this experiment on."

Everyone looked at their Captain wide-eyed and stunned. No one knew what to say or do. They were in shock to say the least.

"Are you saying you're having Q's baby?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow asking the question everyone wanted to know.

"Yes Mr. Paris. Out of my own control and will I am," Janeway explained. "Since this child is a hybrid, we have no idea when he/she will be born."

"Captain," Tuvok finally spoke. "Is it logical to keep the fetus?"

"Tuvok we have no idea what will happen either way. We're explorers and scientists. We have no idea what kind of knowledge this child will possess," Kathryn explained looking at her best friend. "I expect your staff is to be told immediately and anyone who has been feeling different lately have them report tot he doctor."

"Captain," Harry said tentively.

"Yes Ensign?"

"Congratulations Ma'am," he said as everyone agreed.

Janeway smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and filed out of the room, everyone with the exception of Chakotay. "Commander?"

"Kathryn are you sure you're okay with what Q did to you?"

"Actually Commander, I was thinking that this could be some sort of advantage or blessing. He or she might posses the knowledge that all Q's know and could help up reach the Alpha Quadrant faster. This is an opportunity as a Scientist I can't give up," Kathryn explained.

"True," he nodded "but as an expectant mother?"

Kathryn took a breath and looked out the window into space. "I have no choice. This may not be the most ideal place to raise a child, nor the safest, but I believe and know for sure, here he or she will be loved and taken care of and given a life like no other."

* * *

Kathryn sat in her quarters as she read one of her favourite books when the chime on her door rang. "Come in," she replied looking up as Tuvok walked in. "Tuvok?"

"Captain," Tuvok replied standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" she asked looking at her best friend.

Tuvok walked in and sat down before he spoke. "As a Vulcan I am foreced to think logically. I can not help but think that it is possible you are making a mistake."

"Tuvok you are my best friend. This may be an illogical decision, but Tuvok, I can not, not do this. You know this could be the chance we're looking for to go home."

"Indeed," Tuvok replied. "I will be at your side."

"Thank you Tuvok," Kathryn smiled taking Tuvo's hand.

"Always Kathryn," he replied.

* * *

Let me know what you think 


	2. Chapter Two Scientific Method

**Chapter Two Episode: Scientific Method**

**Script from Janet's Star Trek Voyager Site ****http/www.star-trek-voyager. Notes: Chapter Two and So on are going to be missing scenes and changed scenes from the episodes I've decided to do. If you'd like to see a certain chapter revolve around a certain episode just let me know and I will do my best. Also at the end of the chapter I've included some Janeway/Chakotay which I might continue with...I probably will. So Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Two-Scientific Method

"There we go," The Doctor smiled. "Perfectly healthy, both of you," he told the Captain.

Kathryn smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "Thank you Doctor."

"You are welcome, Oh Captain, I compiled a list of possible names for you," the hologram smiled handing his Captain a PADD. Kathryn smiled and took the PADD reading it over

Male:

CONNOR Much wanted, strong willed

TRISTAN Bold, melancholy.

AARON Enlightened; To Sing

DANIEL God is my Judge

GABRIEL Hero of God

EVERETT Wild Boar, Strong

HEATH Wasteland

JACK From the name JOHN

STEPHEN A Crowned One

Female:

BRIDGET Strong

COLLEEN Irish Girl

MAEGAN Pearl

MICHAELA Feminine form of MICHAEL

BETHANY Life-town near Jerusalem

DANICA Morning Star

ELISABETH Concecrated to God

MELISSA Honeybee

"I took the liberty to shorten the list on human names, that would go well with your last name," The Doctor explained.

"Thank you Doctor," she laughed. "I'll be sure to consider them. I do need to get back to bridge…and I know Doctor…Don't over work myself."

The Doctor smiled. "Goodbye Captain."

The Captain shook her head and walked out of the infirmary as she read the PADD. The Doctor did have a flare with names. He even gave her possibilities of names including middle names

Michaela Bridget

Danica Melissa

Bethany Elisabeth

Maegan Colleen

Gabriel Tristen

Connor Daniel

Heath Aaron

Everett Jack

Shaking her head she walked into the turbo lift. "Bridge." Looking down at her abdomen she sighed softly. She was now nine months pregnant and oh so much had happened. She had no idea how, but she survived without doing harm to the child.

First they had a mircovirus invade the ship; then an alien tried to infiltrate the ship; then of course she died…countless times; then the Borg; then the Doctors evil twin emerged…that was an interesting time. Then Ensign Kim decided he was truly an alien; then Kes starting to experience odd flashbacks of sorts; the crew disappearing one by one and replaced with aliens. Seska's plot to destroy Voyager through a holodeck program Tuvok created. And who can forget the war we were caught in with Speices 8472 and the Borg. Then gaining a new crewmember, Seven of Nine and losing Kes.

And now, finally in a safe region of space she just wanted to rest, and have this baby. Just then the doors opened and she walked onto the bridge.

"Captain?" Chakotay said standing up. "We didn't expect you."

"I decided I needed to see the Bridge," she replied as Tuvok helped her down to her chair. "Thank you Tuvok."

"You are most welcome," he said before going back to his post.

"What do you have there?" Chakotay asked nodding to the PADD.

"A list of names the Doctor deems suitable for the baby," Kathryn replied. "Some of them are actually pretty. Take a look."

Chakotay took the offered PADD and began to read it aloud.

"Male Names: Connor, Tristan, Aaron, Daniel, Gabriel, Everett, Heath, Jack, and Stephen

Female names: Bridget, Colleen, Maegan, Michaela, Bethany, Danica, Elisabeth, and Melissa. Doctor choose all human names."

"He did," Kathryn replied. "What do you think though?"

"Well," Chakotay started.

"I like Melissa. Melissa Janeway," Tom piped up. "Has a ring."

"I don't know Tom, what if it's a boy? Gabriel is an old fashioned name," Harry pointed out.

"Boys," Kathryn said in good humour. "What do you think Tuvok?"

"The name that is destined for the child will come when he or she is born," the Vulcan said.

"True. My father always said that destiny will choose a name," Chakotay replied. "Though I really like Kataya."

Everyone on the bridge chuckled and smiled just as the Captain let out a small yelp. "Captain?"

"I think…that I may be in labour," she replied taking a deep breath.

"Harry, call the Doctor," Chakotay ordered as Tom rushed up to the Captain and helped her stand.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Bridge to the Doctor. Medical emergency. The Captain is in labour."

* * *

Five and a half hours later, with half the crew pacing outside of sickbay, Tom and the Doctor successfully delivered the newest crew member.

Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager breathed heavily and fell back on the bed. "Never again. I have no idea how people do this more than once."

The Doctor chuckled and handed the baby over to the new mother. "Here we are Captain. A brand new baby for your review," he joked.

Kathryn smiled softly and took the baby, unwrapping the child to reveal ten toes, ten fingers, blue eyes, auburn hair. "She's beautiful," Kathryn replied softly as she looked down at the baby.

"She is. Do we have a name?" Tom asked as he filled out the baby's demographics.

Kathryn looked down at the baby. "Name? A name… Quinn Shannon Elisabeth."

Tom grinned before he hit a few buttons on the medical console. "Attention crew. Five minutes ago at 13:22 Quinn Shannon Elisabeth Janeway came into the world weighing seven pounds and six ounces. The winner of the baby pool is Lt. B'Elanna Torres. That is all. Paris out."

Just then the doors opened and the rest of the senior staffed walked in, smiles on all their faces, with the exception of Tuvok and Seven of Nine.

"Kathryn," Chakotay smiled walking up to the Captain. "Congratulations."

Kathryn smiled and looked down at the baby. Something about her intrigued her…

* * *

Kathryn sat in her ready room, Quinn laying in her arms as she sat and read the newest report. Frowning her eyebrows she sighed and continued to read. She took two months off and what had happened? Oh too much apparently. Quinn was growing like a weed, which was must faster than normal human development. The doctor extrapolated that by the time she was one, her mental and physical appearance would be that of a two-year-old. Quinn made a small noise and sighed just as her sea blue eyes opened and looked at her mother.

"Hello there," Kathryn smiled softly. "Do you want to help me? You see Uncle Chakotay has given me a report, and you know what? I don't want to read this. What do you say about going to the Bridge? I'm sure everyone would welcome your cheerfulness. Yes I think so too. Lets go."

Kathryn stood up, grabbing Quinn's bottle and blanket and headed onto the Bridge. "Status?"

"Clear sailing," Tom announced before Chakotay could reply.

"How is the newest member of the crew doing?" Chakotay asked with a smile.

"Doing just fine. She just woke up."

"Ah," he smiled standing up. "May I?"

"Of course," Kathryn replied giving Quinn to Chakotay.

"I've been thinking Captain, its time we threw a baby shower," Chakotay said as he tickled Quinn's stomach gently and sat in his chair.

"There's no need to," Kathryn replied.

"Of course there is," Chakotay said as everyone on the Bridge nodded and voiced their agreement.

"I'm not going to win this one," Kathryn smiled.

"That's right. There might be a mutiny," Tom grinned. "Let us throw a party."

Kathryn just smiled as Tom swivelled around in his chair and stood up taking Quinn from Chakotay's arms and smiling at his Captain before he moved back to his chair and placed Quinn on his lap. "I'm gonna teach her to fly."

* * *

Kathryn laid on a massage table in her quarters. Being very tired and unwilling she groaned at the Doctor's persistence

"Your trapezius is hard as a rock. You haven't been following the relaxation regimen I prescribed for you," he pointed out point blankly.

"I've been too busy. I happen to run a ship and have a child to take care of," she replied with a groan.

"The usual story. Have you been getting enough sleep?" the Doctor asked already knowing her never changing answer.

"More or less. Mostly less. Quinn doesn't seem to want to sleep during the night," she replied as she knew the doctor was rolling his eyes.

"And have your headaches been getting any worse?" He asked worriedly.

"No. They're not getting any better either. They're like hot needles driving into my skull," she replied grimacing at the pain. "And Quinn's crying isn't helping them either."

"These symptoms are hardly surprising, Captain. You work absurdly long hours, under constant stress, eating on the run, without sufficient exercise or rest. You don't let anyone else take care of Quinn. Your body is crying out for mercy."

"Well so is my daughter," Janeway replied as Quinn's screaming started to ring through everyone's ears. Getting up she looked at the doctor and padded her way into the nursery.

The Doctor followed as he watched his Captain pick up the baby and rub her back. "Hush," she said softly as the baby smiled softly and blinking her bright blue eyes at her mother. "There you go. No need to cry is there? Crying makes my head hurt more. Its not your fault though, you just don't know how to talk yet. We'll work on that soon."

Just then the comm. signal beeped and Chakotay's voice rang though. "Bridge to the captain."

"I'm here, Chakotay. What is it?"

"We've reached the source of those energy readings and I thought you'd like to see what we found," Chakotay told his captain.

"On my way," she replied handing the Doctor Quinn and heading towards the door.

"Captain!" The Doctor said quickly trying to cradle the child.

"I know what you're going to say, Doctor, but I can't neglect my responsibilities as a Captain," Kathryn replied. "She knows I love her."

"Actually I was going to suggest a change of outfit," he replied. "But if you'd rather…"

"Doctor," she replied taking Quinn.

* * *

"Binary pulsars. Gravitational forces between them are so intense that everything within 50 million kilometres is getting pulled in," Chakotay said as soon as the Captain walked onto the bridge, Quinn attached to her.

"Don't worry, we're well out of range," Tom replied giving the Captain a small smile and waving at Quinn.

"Gamma radiation levels are high but as long as we're careful I think we can collect some invaluable data. Captain, am I boring you?" He asked as Kathryn sat and looked directly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm guess I'm a little too tired to concentrate on stellar phenomena right now. I'll leave this project in your capable hands," she replied before nodding to her crew and she and Quinn disappeared into the ready room.

"Mothers are always tired," Tom replied.

* * *

"Why am I so tired?" she asked looking at Quinn who happily lay on the floor, with her doll's hand stuck in her mouth. "Don't suck on that," she replied handing Quinn a bottle instead. Sighing she picked up her PADD and stared at it for a few moments before she turned around and looked out her window, just as the chime rang.

"Yes?" She said impatiently, when the door didn't open, "Yes!" she called loudly.

Tuvok entered her ready room and nodded at his Captain. "Good morning, Captain."

"That's a matter of opinion! What is it?" Kathryn nearly demanded

"Internal scans haven't revealed anything about the genetic mutations," Tuvok replied, a bit regretfully

"The Doctor?" She asked.

"Still offline. We are investigating the possibility-" Tuvok started but was cut off.

"Inform me of any progress."

"Understood," he said bowing his head slightly in understanding before he turned to leave.

"There's one more thing. The incident with Tom and B'Elanna started me thinking about ship's protocol, or lack thereof," Kathryn said irritably.

"Captain?" Tuvok asked not knowing what else to say.

"It seems to me that people have been getting a little too comfortable around here lately. They're late for their duty shifts, taking messhall privileges during non-designated hours, and a lot of people are spending more time on the holodeck than they are at their posts! You ARE security chief. Don't thirteen department heads report to you every day?" she asked glaring at her friend.

"Yes."

"Well, straighten them out!" She demanded as Quinn started to whimper. Closing her eyes she picked up the child and rubbed her back.

"Shall I flog them as well?" Tuvok asked looking at his friend.

Kathryn sighed and looked down at Quinn, "Maybe the Doctor was right. I think I do need a vacation."

"You do seem unsettled."

"'Crazed' is more like it. I haven't felt this anxious since my first day of command, and I honestly don't understand why I feel this way."

Just then her door chimed again and she groaned before turning to Tuvok, "Remind me to lower the volume on that door. Come in," she called as she sat feeding Quinn who laid happily in her mothers arms.

"Captain, I wish to speak with you-" Seven announced staring at her Captain. The woman had two Srivani adjusting long needles that were stuck in her head and Quinn was being probed.

"What's wrong?"

"My attempts to repair the resonance scanner have failed. I require assistance," Seven said regaining her composer quickly.

"Ask Ensign Kim to lend you a hand," she replied rubbing one of her temples.

"Yes, Captain," Seven replied looking at the two Janeway's again.

"Is that all?" Seven nodded and walked out of the room.

"When this mutation crisis is over, I think I'll spend a few days in Renaissance Tuscany. There's a little inn outside Siena I've been wanting to try," she replied softly looking at Quinn.

Tuvok looked at his friend before he walked over and sat next to her, "I will join you, for a glass of wine."

She smiled and placed her hand on Tuvok's in thanks. Tuvok nodded before placing a hand on Quinn's head and leaving. Kathryn sighed and rubbed her head more, it now hurting worse.

* * *

Janeway, Seven and Tuvok entered the brig, as their guest is sitting in her cell. "Keep on trying to disable the tags. Let me know when you're ready."

"Understood," Seven nodded.

"I'll attempt to modify the internal sensors to detect the aliens," Tuvok announced

"Good. Keep me informed," she said as Tuvok and Seven walked out leaving her in the brig. She looked at the cell and approached Alzen. "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing to my crew?"

"My team has been observing you and conducting tests," the alien replied

"Tests? I call them mutilations," she said trying to keep her anger and temper in check

"I can understand why you're angry. I don't like causing people to suffer but sometimes it's a necessary part of my work," she explained.

"What kind of work is that?"

"Medical research. We're scientists, like you," Alzen replied

"From where I stand you're a hostile invasion force. I want to know how long you've been here and exactly what you've been doing to us?" Kathryn demanded.

"I can't answer those questions. It's a breach of protocol for me to be speaking to you at all," the alien replied to the questions.

"How convenient. That way you never have to face your victims," Kathryn replied as venom dripped from her words

"Captain, please. You're exaggerating the situation. Our techniques are as benign as we can make them."

"What I've been through for the last few days certainly hasn't felt benign!" She replied sharply.

"Please understand there's a purpose to our actions. The data we gather from you may cure physical and psychological disorders that afflict millions. Isn't that worth some discomfort?" The woman asked trying to seek humanity from the captain.

"I'm sure you'd see things differently if your people were the ones being subjected to these experiments!"

"Just as your perspective would change if your people were the ones to live longer and healthier lives as a result. Don't forget, we've been observing you, Captain. I know the most important thing to you is the welfare of your crew and your child. You'd even kill to protect them." The woman pointed out point blankly.

"If necessary. I would die myself than see my daughter in pain," Kathryn replied as she thought of what Quinn was being put through.

"Of course you would. You take care of your own, just as we do. We're really more similar than you care to admit," Alzen replied looking at Janeway.

"That's where you're wrong," she replied as she deactivated the forcefield and entered the cell. "What you're doing isn't self-defence. It's the exploitation of another species for your own benefit. My people decided a long time ago that that was unacceptable, even in the name of scientific progress."

"You're a remarkably strong-willed individual. I've been very impressed by your self-control over the past several weeks. We've been increasing your dopamine levels, stimulating various aggressive impulses to test your behavioural restraints. There's been a great difference of opinion about how much more strain you can bear."

Janeway took a breath as her self-control snapped and she pushed Alzen against the wall. "Not much!" Gaining back her control she let go and glared at the alien.

"I'd hoped you might be more co-operative once you realised the importance of our work."

"Sorry, these lab rats are fighting back," she answered grimly.

"I'm afraid that would be pointless. We're monitoring your attempts to break our control over you. You won't succeed," Alzen said confidently.

"You may find that you've under-estimated us."

"Consider what's in the best interest of your crew. We will be continuing our research. If you make no further attempts to interfere, I assure you that the fatality rate will be minimal, though there may be some deformities. And I would be willing to share our final data with you," Alzen replied.

"You can't possibly expect me to accept that," Kathryn replied bitterly.

"If you don't, then the entire experiment and its subjects will be terminated. And I do not think you would want to see the death of your child."

Kathryn stared at the alien, her temper flaring before she turned around and walked out of the Brig heading straight for the holodeck where she had left Quinn in the capable hands of the Doctor.

* * *

"Seven is there an alien in this room?" Kathryn asked as Samantha Wildman and Seven stood in her ready room.

"Negative," Seven replied.

"Good. Ensign Wildman will take Naomi and Quinn and leave the ship," Kathryn replied.

"Captain?" Sam asked.

"Do it," she replied sharply. "Dismissed."

* * *

"Captain, one of the aliens has just entered the bridge," Seven announced

"Understood."

"We're less than a million kilometres from the pulsars. We must change course immediately in order to avoid being caught in their gravity." Tuvok replied.

"No. Keep going," Janeway ordered.

"This is a far more reckless course of action than I've come to expect from you, Captain," Tuvok replied.

"It certainly is," she said looking at her view screen.

The Srivani on the bridge transfered into normal dimensional space and approached Janeway.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this?" the Srivani asked.

"Flying into a binary pulsar? Seems like I'm trying to crush this ship like a tin can," she replied cheekily.

"It's more likely that you're trying to intimidate us."

"You're welcome to stick around and find out," Kathryn offered.

"Hull stress is at 45 teradynes," Harry announced trying to hide his worry.

"Our course is locked in. Only my authorisation can release it," she replied as the alien tried to take helm control.

"You're not behaving very rationally."

"That's what you're trying to accomplish, isn't it? Hmm? Pumping up my dopamine levels to push me to the edge, keeping me awake for four days straight with the constant pain of your devices drilling into my skull? Well, this is the culmination of your work, and guess what, you're going to be right here to collect the final data!" Kathryn replied angrily.

"Shields have failed. Structural integrity is down to 20," Harry replied

"Enter the authorisation code and change course immediately!"

"I don't think you realise that you are not in control here any more," Janeway smiled.

"I can kill you and your crew in an instant."

"Go ahead. Without us you won't be able to prevent this ship from being torn apart by the pulsars and even with my crew working together I'd say the odds of us getting through this are, what, one in ten?" She asked thinking for a minute

"One in twenty, at best, Captain," Tuvok replied

"I'm willing to take that chance. Are you?" Kathryn asked the Alien.

"Outer hull temperature has reached 9,000 degrees," Tuvok reported.

"The hull's beginning to buckle!" Harry announced

"Two alien vessels are attempting to disengage from Voyager," Seven added.

"I can't break us free of the gravitational forces," Kathryn said as she put all her thoughts and might into getting them out safe and sound.

"Then let's divert all power to the shields!" Harry suggested

"No. If we go in, we go in full throttle!"

"Captain?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Assuming we survive we're going to need all the momentum we can get to reach escape velocity on the other side. Everyone, hang on!" The ship shook and everyone was holding on. "I hope you were exaggerating about those odds, Tuvok."

"I was not." Voyager trembled violently, as everyone shook. "Hull stress has exceed maximum tolerance.

"There are breaches on Decks 4, 7, 8 and 12," Seven said over the noise.

"Emergency forcefields are holding." Harry replied

"I've lost helm control," Janeway replied frantically.

"Main power is offline," Tuvok added

"Well, let's hope we've got enough speed!" She prayed for her life that they made it through.

Voyager was hurtled in toward the pulsars, but luckily the speed and momentum is enough and they fly through it into normal space.

"I don't believe it. We're alive," Harry said breathing.

"I never realised you thought of me as 'reckless', Tuvok?" Kathryn said looking at her friend.

"A poor choice of words. It was clearly an understatement," Tuvok replied.

Kathryn smiled softly as flew the ship out of any danger.

* * *

Kathryn sat in her quarters, Quinn on the floor playing with her toys as she watched her as her door chime rang. "Come in."

Chakotay smiled and walked into her quarters as he looked at Quinn. "Hello little lady. Kathryn may I?"

"Of course," she replied moving over so that Chakotay could sit and watch Quinn with her.

"I heard what you did," he started. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud Chakotay? I nearly killed everyone," Kathryn replied.

"But you didn't," Chakotay replied as he picked up Quinn and set her in her mother's lap. "You saved her life."

Kathryn smiled softly and looked at her little girl as Chakotay place an arm over her shoulders. "I'm with you two. Don't ever worry."


	3. Chapter Three Hunters

Hunters

* * *

Kathryn Janeway moaned softly and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light before she took a deep breath and looked beside her. Laughing softly she moved and sat up, looking down at the sleeping child beside her. "I see that you learned to transport yourself," she chuckled softly running her hand over Quinn's soft red hair. Crawling out of bed, Kathryn picked up Quinn and walked into the next room laying her in her crib, before walking into her bathroom. "Computer, notify me if Quinn Janeway moves from the crib."

"Acknowledged."

Twenty minutes and a sonic shower later, Kathryn walked past the sleeping baby into her living area and over to her replicator. "Coffee. Black… my sweet nectar. Oh have I missed you," she smiled taking a sip of the brew.

"Chakotay to the Captain," rang through Kathryn's ears.

"What is it Chakotay?" Kathryn asked sitting down on her couch.

"Just seeing if you've lost your daughter," Chakotay asked from his quarters.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked standing up and walking into Quinn's room seeing the little girl gone. "Do you have her?"

"I sure do. She just appeared a few seconds ago," Chakotay explained. "It seems our little girl has learned how to transport herself."

"So it seems. Give me half a second and I'll come and get her."

"Ah don't worry about it. Meet you on the bridge in twenty?"

"You got it."

* * *

"So there I was, putting my pants on and Quinn appeared in my arms," Chakotay told the senior staff as they all laughed and Chakotay lifted Quinn in the air. "She just wanted to see me."

"He's that loveable," B'Elanna laughed as Kathryn chuckled. "Well there we go. That should work, I hope. Now you should be able to see wherever Quinn goes. I hope."

"Oh me too," Kathryn laughed, as Tom and Chakotay were trying to teach the little girl how to fly the ship. "Those two never get bored with her do they?"

"Never," B'Elanna smiled. "Tom seems to have this fascination with teaching children to fly."

"Do not," Tom replied as he and Chakotay helped Quinn.

"Point well taken," Kathryn grinned as a beeping was heard. "Ensign?"

"Ma'am, we're getting a subspace transmission," Harry said.

"From whom?" Kathryn asked, standing up and walking over to the Ops station.

"Starfleet," Harry said nearly amazed. Tom and Chakotay turned around, Chakotay holding Quinn to his body. "I'm getting something… It's gone…"

"What happened?" Kathryn asked, looking at the younger man.

"I'm not sure. The transmission just… stopped," Harry said a bit bamboozled.

"Locate the source. See if you can get it back," Kathryn ordered as Chakotay walked up and handed the mother her child.

"It looks like - Captain, the transmission was sent along the same network of alien relay stations we used to send the Doctor to the Alpha Quadrant," Harry said brightly.

"Starfleet Command must be using them just like we did," Chakotay added.

"Harry, can you clear the interference from that message?" She asked, looking at the young Ensign as she lightly bounced Quinn.

"Yes ma'am," Harry added excitedly.

"They said they wouldn't stop until they found a way to get us home," Tom added with a grin.

"Nonetheless, we can't assume they've been able to devise a plan this quickly," Tuvok pointed out to the pilot.

"They're communicating with us. That's a big step," Kathryn smiled as she looked excitedly at Quinn who smiled back.

"Okay, I've reprocessed everything we've received. I've cleared out most of the interference. Here it is," Harry grinned as he patched through the transmission.

This is Starfleet Command to the USS Voyager. If you are receiving this message please study it carefully. We have information that…

"That's all we got. It looks like the bulk of the transmission is lodged in one of the relay stations," Harry said with a bit of regret.

"Can you tell which one?" Kathryn asked.

"It's about three point eight light-years from us on a heading of two seven four mark one three," Harry answered.

"Set a course, Tom," Kathryn said as she walked back down to her chair.

"Last time we used one of those stations the people who build it weren't too happy," Chakotay warned sitting down.

"We'll deal with that if we have to, but I'm not going to lose this opportunity. We're going to find out what the rest of that message says," Kathryn smiled as she placed Quinn on the floor.

"If you say so," Chakotay replied sitting down on the floor with the child. "She's growing like a weed."

"I know. Soon she'll be too big to play with you," Kathryn joked.

"Bite your tongue," Chakotay said grabbing the little girl and tickling her, causing laughter to be heard on the bridge.

Kathryn laughed and looked up at Harry. "Penny for your thoughts Ensign?"

"Maybe they've figured out a way to get us home," Harry offered.

"How can they get us home from sixty thousand light years away?" Tom asked sceptically.

"Who knows what technological advances Starfleet has come up with since we've been gone. They might have developed a whole new way of travelling through space," Harry countered.

"Since it was technology that brought us to the Delta quadrant in the first place, it is a reasonable assumption that technology could bring us back again," Tuvok added.

"Starfleet found a stable wormhole to the Gamma quadrant. Maybe they've discovered one that leads here," Chakotay agreed.

"This kind of speculation can be intriguing, but be careful about setting yourselves up to be disappointed," Kathryn piped up not wanting them to get their hopes up.

"I'm just happy my folks know I'm alive!" Harry grinned happily.

"I imagine there were quite a few celebrations when people got the news," Kathryn laughed. "Especially my mother about Quinn."

"Probably, but I can see where it might make things more difficult for some. I'd guess a lot of people had given up on us, done their mourning, gone on with their lives, and found some kind of resolution. Now they get word that we're alive but so far away that we might as well be dead," Chakotay said realistically.

"Some people might feel that way but, not my mom and dad," Harry grinned.

"At the very least, we know the relay stations extend almost all the way to the Alpha Quadrant. If Starfleet has found a way to use them to transmit messages we'll be able to stay in constant contact with people at home. That has to be comforting," Kathryn grinned bending down and picking up her daughter.

"I'm sure it is, but I think it's more comforting to think that Starfleet is going to get us home. If no one objects, that's what I'm going to do," Harry said as Tom rolled his eyes and Kathryn smiled bouncing Quinn.

"I like your thinking Harry," Chakotay laughed.

Kathryn smiled and looked down at the child leaning down and kissing her on the head. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Goodnight sweetie," Kathryn whispered as she lay Quinn in her crib. Taking a deep breath she left the room and looked at the PADD sitting on her table. She had already read it once and then twice, and she was tempted to read it a third time. But she knew what it said. A part of her was expecting this, a large part of her expected that Mark would find someone else, but there was a small part of her that was completely devastated. Taking a breath she picked up the letter and scrolled down to a specific passage. A passage which made her smile with all she had…

I was completely surprised and elated when I found out about Quinn. When Starfleet contacted your mother, she contacted me and brought me the holographic image that your Doctor brought with him. I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. She looks just like you, your little clone. I'm so proud of you Kat. I'll be here when you come home, the first hug you'll get. Get that little girl home safe and sound. She's your life now.

Mark

Taking a breath, Kathryn walked back into Quinn's room and stood above her crib. He was right, this little girl was her life and she had to get her home safe and sound. Reaching down she brushed Quinn's already auburn hair. "I'll get you home. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"I learned very little about them, but I believe we should consider them extremely dangerous. They seem to lack any moral centre," Tuvok explained to the Captain.

"Do you know why the relay network was so important to them?" Kathryn asked looking at the Vulcan.

"No. I assume they used it for communications as we did."

"Well they won't be using it any more," Kathryn said.

"They won't be pleased about that, Captain. I doubt we've seen the last of them," the Vulcan said as the chime rang.

"Come in," Kathryn called as Chakotay walked in holding Quinn.

"If you'll excuse me. Commander," Tuvok acknowledged, before walking out of the readyroom.

"Repair teams have inspected the ship from stem to stern. Except for some maintenance that's needed on the warp coils, everything seems fine," Chakotay informed her as he placed Quinn in her playpen.

"I suppose so. Want some coffee?" Kathryn offered.

"Thanks," Chakotay smiled.

"Cream and sugar?" Kathryn teased taking a sip of her own coffee before standing up and picking up Quinn, who was much to involved in trying get out of her play pen.

"Two sugars."

"Oh, two sugars!" Kathryn laughed.

"You know, you drink too much of that stuff," Chakotay added as Kathryn took another sip of her coffee.

"Really?"

"If I'm not mistaken that's your third cup this morning," Chakotay added.

"Fourth. And on a day like today it won't be my last. Coffee - the finest organic substance ever devised. It's got me through the worst of the last three years. I beat the Borg with it… Oh, I'm sure Voyager will be fine, but I'm worried that the crew might be a different story. I think they were hoping mail call would become a regular part of their day," she said truthfully. "But realistically it won't be."

"Neelix is putting together an impromptu party. He thought it might cheer them up," Chakotay smiled.

"Good idea. When will it be? I've always loved a good party," she laughed as Quinn tried to drink her coffee.

"As soon as he can get people together," Chakotay chuckled at Quinn.

"Leave it to Neelix to come up with the right idea at the right time."

"How are you doing?" he asked as Kathryn tried to move her coffee from Quinn's reach, but the little girl fussed until she got the mug; which Kathryn kept in check so that Quinn couldn't get at it.

"Me? I'm fine," Kathryn smiled.

"You'd say that if you'd just had your legs torn off by a Trakarian Beast. Look what you've been through in the last few days. We finally make a connection with home and then it's ripped away from us. We manage to make another enemy who's going to try and hunt us down and destroy us, and on top of that…" Chakotay trailed off as the look on Kathryn's face sobered a bit.

"It's all right. You can say it. On top of all that, I got a Dear John letter. It wasn't really a surprise. I guess I didn't really expect him to wait for me considering the circumstances. It made me realise that I was using him as a safety net, you know, as a way to avoid becoming involved with someone else," Kathryn explained.

"You don't have that safety net anymore."

"That's right. Then again, my life is far from uneventful here in the Delta quadrant. How many Captains have the opportunity like this? One in a million? Besides I'll always have Quinn, and she's all I need. It's not like I would have had a chance to pursue a relationship even if I had realised I was alone," Kathryn smiled as she dipped her finger into the coffee before letting Quinn suck on it. The little girl made a few noises

"You're hardly alone, and to my way of thinking, there's still plenty of time," Chakotay smiled touching Kathryn's hand with his own and reaching over and touching Quinn's head.

"Plenty of time," Kathryn smiled with a small nod.

"Neelix to the Ready room. The party's about to begin and there are only two people and a baby missing," Neelix said over the com.

"We're on our way," Kathryn chuckled as she stood up, Chakotay placing the coffee mugs on the table, causing Quinn to make noises of protest. "And you my little Quinn. You are too young to be addicted to coffee. Though I'm very proud of your taste."

"You have to be kidding! I'm not going to let you corrupt this little girl. We already have enough problems trying to keep you from stealing everyone's replicator rations for _your_ coffee addiction."

"Why whatever are you talking about Chakotay?" Kathryn asked with a grin.

"Oh haha," Chakotay chuckled. "Deck two. Its bad enough she has me wrapped around her finger, now the coffee. She's going to be worse than you."

"Now Chakotay, how could you say that," Kathryn teased.

Chakotay laughed tickled Quinn's stomach. "You're such a good little girl. Just remember coffee is good, but bad when you drink it like Mommy."

"You lie," Kathryn laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Kathryn walked into her quarters; she quickly changed Quinn into her pajamas without waking the child before setting her down in her crib. Just as she sat down on her couch, the doorbell rang. She quickly stood up and opened it to see Seven standing in front of her.

"Seven?"

"Captain, I am here to give you this. It seems one of the files that was encrypted as a letter from one Gretchen Janeway."

"My mom?" Kathryn replied taking the PADD. "Thank you Seven," Seven nodded before Kathryn turned around and sat in her chair.

To Captain Kathryn J. Janeway, USS Voyager Delta Quadrant

From Gretchen E. Janeway, Earth

My Darling KatieBear

When Starfleet contacted me and told me that you were alive, I was completely ecstatic. You are my daughter and I love you more than life itself. At first I couldn't believe that my KatieBear was alive. I was afraid I'd lost you forever, I never gave up hope on you being alive. When we lost your father and Justin, I didn't want to let you go on that ship, but I couldn't stop you. You had your mind made up and I wasn't going to stop you. You were too much like your father.

We never gave up on you. Even after Starfleet did, Mark, your sister, and I never gave up hope that you were alive. You're my baby girl and I don't know what I would have done without you. Then when your Doctor came… I knew that you were alive! Then I found out about Quinn Shannon Elisabeth, and I couldn't for life of me stop crying from happiness. Being a grandmother to this little girl amazed me and I couldn't stop.

Mark asked me after two and a half years if you were ever going to come back, I didn't know… he even asked me if you would mind him getting on with his life… I knew you would have wanted the best for him.

And your sister, Katie, your sister had two babies. Both boys. You're the aunt of two beautiful baby boys. Starfleet is making me keep this short, but my Kathryn Julianne I love you more than life itself and you are one of the reasons I kept on living after your father's death.

I love you

Your Mother

Kathryn smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Mommy…"

"Ma ma," Kathryn heard from Quinn's room, standing up she wiped her tears and walked into the next room to see the little girl looking about ready to cry. Kathryn sniffled and picked the baby up. "Ma..."

"That's right, I'm Mama," Kathryn whispered. "Its okay Baby. I'm here."

Quinn sniffled and wrapped one of her little arms around her mother's neck, and the other she used to grip at her shirt. "Oh honey, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you."

"Ma," Quinn whimpered, Kathryn nodded and walked with her daughter into the living area, grabbing her extra blanket and bottle before walking out of her quarters and to Chakotay's. Using a spare finger, she rang the bell and continued to rub Quinn's back.

"Bad dream?" Chakotay asked opening the door to see his two favourite Janeway's.

"I honestly don't know, all she's saying is 'Ma', and wont let go of me," Kathryn said softly walking in and sitting down on Chakotay's couch. Chakotay nodded and sat beside the two, rubbing Quinn's back softly.

"Hey there sweetiepie, what's the matter?" Chakotay asked the little girl who slowly started to loosen her grip on her mother. "There we go. You want to tell us what the matter is?"

"Ma…ad," Quinn mumbled reaching for her bottle, which quickly re-appeared in her mouth.

"Kathryn, are you okay?" Chakotay asked, trying to decipher what Quinn had meant by 'ma and ad'.

"I got a letter from my mother," Kathryn replied softly. "I miss her."

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon," Chakotay replied, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I miss my Mommy," Kathryn said with a soft laugh as a few tears slipped, as Quinn's small hand came to her cheek, her blue eyes looking worried. "Oh Quinn, I'll always be here for you. You'll never have to miss me like I miss my Mom."

"I'll make sure of that," Chakotay whispered draping an arm over Kathryn's shoulder. He leaned more into the two and ran his hand over Quinn's head. "I promise you. You too," he added to Kathryn.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Thanks so much to Blondie for the beta! You rock the Kazzzba!


	4. Chapter Four The Killing Game

_Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. But with the sudden and tragic death of one of my close friends I haven't had a chance until now. _

_On my site, I have a complete listing of all the episodes I intend to use. ( ) If you want to see a specific episode, please fell free to let me know and I'll work it in (Hopefully! ;) )_

_Anyway, enjoy and remember, I heart Feedback!_

* * *

The Killing Game

"Mama…" Quinn whimpered as Samantha Wildman carefully held the little girl in her arms. It had been three weeks and she and a handful of other officers were the only ones that didn't have to participate in this game. Instead they were forced to fix the ship and holo-emitters when they blew. The rest of the time, Sam had been taking care of her own daughter, Naomi and the Captain's baby.

Naomi had been so scared, and Sam didn't blame her. At least she had her mother. Quinn was always either whimpering or in tears wanting her mother. Sam didn't blame her either. Naomi had tried her best to keep Quinn occupied and her mind off of the Hirogen outside, but there was only so much the three-year-old could handle.

"Its okay Quinn," Sam whispered as Harry Kim walked into the room, looking the worse for wear. "Harry."

"Hey Sam… how is she?" he asked walking over and running a hand over Quinn's head.

"She misses the Captain, I think the grief from it is preventing her from actually doing whatever Q's do and disappearing," Sam explained as Harry took the baby.

"Could be. I'm going to see if they'll let me take her to the Doctor," Harry suggested.

"Good idea. She needs vitamins that we can't replicate," Sam said. "I'll come with you and bring Naomi."

Harry nodded and walked to the door seeing one of the guards. "The baby needs to see the doctor. So does the little girl."

"Proceed," the alien said as Harry nodded to Sam and the four made their way to Sickbay. Walking in the Doctor looked up and saw the two Voyager children.

"Naomi," the Doctor said bending down to the little girl who didn't look very well. "How are you feeling?"

Naomi looked around before she leaned over and whispered something in the Doctor's ear. The Doctor took a breath and stood up before he took Quinn from Harry's arms.

"She's malnourished…" he stated.

"I'm sorry Doctor. We can't get everything her body needs. All of us have given up meals so that Namoi and Quinn could eat but its just not enough," Sam explained near tears. Harry reached over and brought Sam into a hug knowing her pain.

"It's not your fault. I'll take care of them. I promise," the Doctor vowed taking the two girls into his office. "Naomi, hold Quinn and I'll get you two something to make you feel better."

Naomi nodded and held onto the baby looking up at her mother and Harry.

"We better get back Sam. Doc, I'll be back to get them," Harry said guiding Sam out of sickbay. Naomi waved the best she could as she held Quinn before the Doctor walked back into his office. Bending down he placed a hypospray on Quinn's neck, then to Naomi's.

"You should feel better shortly," The Doctor replied.

"Doctor…wheres the Captain?" Naomi asked in just above a whisper.

"She's still trapped Naomi. Don't worry we're trying to get her out of there as fast as we can. Seven is helping," he whispered. "Quinn will be back in her mother's arms as soon as we can."

"Kay," Naomi whispered as the Doctor took the baby and held her.

"How are you feeling little one?" the Doctor asked Quinn as she started to cry and latched onto him. "Sssh. Everything will work out…"

* * *

"Captain," the Doctor said as Kathryn walked into Sickbay. Her face lit up as she saw Quinn sitting on the biobed.

"MA!" Quinn squealed as Kathryn's face lit up and she picked up her daughter.

"Oh my little Quinn," Kathryn whispered kissing her head. "How is she Doctor?"

"Doing better than before," the hologram replied. "Now that you're here."

Kathryn sighed softly and kissed Quinn's head waiting for the Doctor to continue. "Quinn and Naomi were taken care of the best they could in the circumstances. For a short while they were a little bit malnourished, the remaining crew couldn't replicate some of the necessary vitamins they needed."

"But she's okay now, right Doctor?" Kathryn asked, her voice hinting a bit of worry.

"Besides missing her mother, she's doing good," The Doctor grinned. "I may not be a child expert, but I think it's safe to say that she wont be letting you go for a little while."

Kathryn chuckled and tightened her grip on the baby. "Well I don't plan on letting her go very soon."

"Good for you. I want you to bring Quinn in tomorrow, just to make sure her amino levels are stable, along with some other levels I'm worried about," The Doctor replied.

Kathryn nodded and held her daughter. "If that's all Doctor?"

"Goodbye Captain, good to have you back," The Doctor replied as Kathryn walked out of sickbay.

"I missed you," she whispered to Quinn. "I'm just so glad you're okay. And healthy."

"Kathryn!" Chakotay called jogging up to the pair. A smile broke out onto his face as he saw Quinn latched onto her mother. "How is she?"

"The Doctor says she'll be better in a couple of days. Though she latched on as soon as she saw me, and she has YET to let go," the Captain laughed.

"Hey sweetie," Chakotay smiled running a hand over Quinn's head. "I missed you."

"Mama…" Quinn whined as the three stepped into the turbo lift. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she let out a wail. Kathryn's eyebrows frowned and she stepped out of the turbo lift, Quinn started to settle down once out of the lift.

"Claustrophobia?" Chakotay asked, looking at the baby he thought of as his own.

"I think so," Kathryn replied. "Site to site?"

"I'm on it," Chakotay said as they walked over to the computer panel. Punching in a few commands they dematerialized and rematerialized in Kathryn's quarters. "This may turn out to be a pain," Chakotay chuckled.

"I know. She'll get better," Kathryn replied sitting on her couch.

"How are you doing?" Chakotay asked sitting beside her.

"Me? I'm okay. I'm just glad to have my ship back…and that Quinn is okay. I would have destroyed everything if she wasn't."

"I understand," Chakotay nodded. "I would have done the same."

"Yeah, well..." Kathryn smiled before looking down at Quinn who was pawing at her mother's breast. "You must be hungry."

"Do you want me to replicate her some pudding?" Chakotay asked standing up. Not liking pudding himself, he never understood WHY people would eat such a slimy compound.

"If you don't mind. A bottle of juice would be nice too."

"Of course," Chakotay smiled, going over to the replicator and typing in a few commands before a small bowl of pudding, coffee ice cream, chocolate ice cream, and orange juice appeared. "Here we go," Chakotay smiled, setting the bowls on the coffee table.

"Thank you so much," Kathryn replied sitting Quinn up and giving her the bottle she was reaching for.

"No problem. I missed her too."

* * *

Kathryn Janeway sat on her chair, in her quarters as she looked out her window. Watching the stars fly by she started to remember the past few days as they raced in her mind. She remembered what happened on the holodeck….but one incident stood out in her mind…

"Set the charges here, there and there. This looks like a message from one of their reconnaissance teams. These must be instructions for troop deployments. The Germans must be taking up new positions outside the city. It looks like they're mobilizing more troops than our sources originally expected. They're moving armored units into the valley. They must know the Americans are coming. We've got to warn them somehow. What are you doing? You haven't set the charges. What is that?" Katrine asked as she looked at what Seven was doing.

" I believe it is a transmitter. I'm attempting to disable it," Seven stated.

"You're sending a message to the Nazis!" Katrine deduced, as she accused the blonde of treason.

"No," Seven replied almost impatiently.

"Step away, or I'll kill you," Katrine said looking at the woman, daggers shooting from her eyes. "I told you no more mistakes. You've just made your last one…" She said before she closed her eyes in pain and they shot open. "Ah!… Seven?"

"Captain," Seven acknowledged.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked looking around.

"The Hirogen took over the ship, most of the crew are being forced into playing out their games of hunt and kill. The crew that aren't forced to play these…games, are forced to work for the Hirogen."

"What about Quinn?" Kathryn asked quickly. "Is she all right? Is she playing this game?"

"It is my understanding that Quinn Janeway and Naomi Wildman are being held with the crew that aren't playing the game. The Doctor has not informed me of the status of the children," Seven explained.

Kathryn nodded and tried to concentrate. Her mind wandering to her daughter, that for all her knowledge could be dead.

Shaking that from her mind, Kathryn stood up and walked into Quinn's room, sitting down on the rocking chair beside her crib. Chakotay had made it for her. He said that she couldn't have a baby without one.

Thanking him silently she brought a knee to her chest and watched her daughter sleep. It had taken forever to get Quinn to sleep without being in her arms, but she managed to do it. And now Quinn was sound asleep in her bed, and Kathryn couldn't sleep.

She owed so much to the Doctor, to Harry, to Sam Wildman… They watched over Quinn and had her taken care of the best way they could…

Bowing her head down she took a breath and looked at the sleeping form. She looked peaceful…

"Kathryn," Chakotay whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. The woman jumped a little and looked relieved when she realized whom it was.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said softly standing up and gesturing for him to follow her out of the room.

"I didn't want to ring the bell, just in case it woke Quinn up," Chakotay replied softly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Kathryn said sitting on the couch.

"Don't lie to me. I know you," he said looking at her. Kathryn smiled and let out a soft sight.

"I just don't understand how I could let them take over my ship. And more importantly take Quinn from me," she said bitterly.

"As I remember it, it wasn't your fault. They incapacitated everyone, you can't beat yourself up for it," Chakotay explained sitting next to her, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm the Captain Chakotay, it's my responsibility to protect the crew, and I failed," Kathryn said sinking into her couch.

"You did not. Who was it that got her crew back? Kathryn you can't do this to yourself. Look at Quinn, she was elated to have you back. I saw the look in your eyes Kathryn, you missed her more than she missed you."

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay and nodded. "I love her. Sometimes so much it hurts."

"You're her mother, it's supposed to hurt sometimes," Chakotay whispered as Kathryn nodded and curled her body into Chakotay's embrace. She didn't know why, but she felt closer to him today than in the past.

"What about you?" Kathryn whispered.

"I love Quinn and you more than I ever thought possible," Chakotay whispered as the two looked at each other. Brown eyes met blue eyes and Chakotay lowered his head gently touching his lips to Kathryn's. The two pulled apart and Kathryn immediately brought her fingers to touch her lips, a smile plastered on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly all right," Kathryn smiled dropping her fingers from her lips. "What about you?"

"Couldn't be better," he chuckled softly as his fingers lightly played on her shoulder. "So did you like being Katrine?" he asked with a smile as Kathryn had.

"I loved my white suit," she laughed. "What about you, being Captain Miller?"

Chakotay chuckled. "It was something else. Though I think I'll leave the Captaining in your capable hands."

"Why thank you Monsieur," Kathryn laughed as they heard Quinn in the next room calling her name. "That happens to be my calling," de-tangling herself from Chakotay's arms, Kathryn walked into Quinn's room and picked up the baby. Chakotay followed to see the little girl smile at him.

"Well hello there, come here often?" he joked running his hand over her head.

"She just doesn't like being away from me at the moment," Kathryn replied walking out of her bedroom and into her own. "I don't mind."

"Neither do I," Chakotay grinned sitting down on the bed as he watched the usually straight-laced Captain walk around her bedroom with Quinn. It was amazing to see the transformation from a Starfleet Captain who runs a ship and had no contact with anyone else, to a warm, caring, loving mother whenever her daughter needed her.

Kathryn smiled at Chakotay before she sat down next to him, her arm automatically went around her and he rested his hand on her waist, while moving the other to hold Quinn's hand. This may not be his ideal setting to have this little family, but they were his. And he wasn't giving them up any time soon.


	5. Chapter Five Unforgettable

Unforgettable

* * *

"When the Captain told us to start collecting deuterium, Seven suggested a series of modifications to the Bussard collectors. The problem is I didn't realize the extent of the modifications until after we'd begun the sweep. I mean, not that there was anything wrong with them, in fact efficiency is up twenty three percent," Harry explained.

"In a nutshell, Harry," Chakotay said looking at the young ensign.

"The collectors are almost full, but I can't tell exactly how full until I realign my sensors with Seven's," Harry concluded.

"Why didn't you just say so? Next time work closer with her from the start," Chakotay said suppressing a smile.

"Closer. Right," Harry nodded.

"So, you're going to realign your sensors with Seven's. Sounds like fun," Tom grinned as Chakotay suppressed his own laugh.

"Very funny," Harry said as the ship shook lightly.

"What was that?" Tom asked as he tightened his grip on Quinn who was on his lap.

"Are you getting feedback from Seven's modifications?" Chakotay asked looking up at Harry.

"Negative," Harry replied looking at his sensors.

"Report," Kathryn said walking onto the bridge.

"I am picking up proton surges just outside the ship. The first was off the port beam and the second two were off the starboard bow," Tuvok reported.

"On screen… There's nothing out there," Kathryn observed raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer," Tom said tightening his grip on Quinn.

"Red alert. Janeway to Astrometrics," Kathryn said sitting down in her chair.

"Yes, Captain?" Seven asked from the other side.

"Use the Astrometric sensors to scan for the disturbance," Kathryn said.

"I am detecting close range weapons fire," Seven reported.

"Source?" Kathryn asked looking up at Harry who shrugged then at Tuvok.

"Proton surges suggest two cloaked ships engaged in battle," Seven added.

"With us caught in the middle," Harry said.

"Evasive maneuvers," Kathryn ordered as Tom complied.

"Aye sir."

"There's a massive power surge, like one of the ships is exploding," Chakotay said as he tapped a few buttons on his panel.

"Captain, there is one life sign aboard that vessel. It is no longer on our sensors," Tuvok replied.

"We're being hailed, audio only," Harry said to his commanding officers.

"Let's hear it," Kathryn replied.

_Chakotay, please, I need your help. Chakotay, are you reading me? Please answer. _

"This is Commander Chakotay. Who are you?" Chakotay asked raising an eyebrow. Kathryn looked at Chakotay and raised her own.

_Please, anyone on Voyager, if you can hear me, I need help. _

"There has been an explosion on the vessel," Tuvok replied.

"The hull is destabilizing. Life support is offline," Harry announced.

"Beam her directly to Sickbay," Kathryn replied nodding to Harry.

"Targeting her co-ordinates. I've lost her. Trying again. I don't understand, I get a clear lock then it drops out," Harry replied anxiously.

"If we can get an away team over there we could stabilize her ship and tractor it in," Chakotay suggested.

"Do it," Kathryn said as Chakotay nodded.

"Tom, Tuvok, let's find out what's going on," Chakotay replied.

* * *

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked walking into Kathryn's ready room where she was reading her reports, as Quinn laid on the floor sleeping.

"Sssh," she whispered gesturing to Quinn. "What can I do for you Commander?"

"I just came to talk to you… How are you doing with this whole Kellin thing?" Chakotay asked walking behind Kathryn and placing his hands on her shoulders as he started to massage away her tension.

"Chakotay, I'm fine," Kathryn replied. "Just find out what really happened."

"I will," Chakotay replied with a smile giving her shoulders a squeeze before he walked out of the ready room.

* * *

"I think our guest will enjoy this, Commander. Fried soy meal, buttered carrots, and a delightful almond pudding," Neelix smiled as Chakotay and Kellin smiled.

"Sounds wonderful," Kellin said as she looked over at Chakotay.

"Very nice. Thanks, Neelix," Chakotay said before walking away with Kellin.

"You were very diplomatic," the Alien smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Chakotay asked as the two sat down.

"You hate carrots, fried food upsets your stomach and you refuse to eat pudding because you think it's slimy. Right?" Kellin asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm curious. When you were here before you said we worked together, but you also said you were here to retrieve a runaway. How was I involved?" Chakotay asked as he played with his food.

"Aren't you more curious to hear about how we fell in love?" Kellin asked.

"We? You said you were in love with me. You didn't say I felt the same way," Chakotay asked looking at the woman in front of him. Some how he couldn't wrap his brain around being in love with someone other than Kathryn.

"If you hadn't returned the feelings do you really think I would have taken such a terrible risk to get back to you?" Kellin asked.

"Let's take it one step at a time…" Chakotay started. He had no idea what to think. He had something with Kathryn and Quinn, let it be known however that he and Kathryn didn't have an actual relationship. But they had a small family… in a way.

"I felt an attraction right away but I couldn't afford to get distracted. I had work to do. And I didn't know if you felt it, too," Kellin explained.

"What happened next?" he asked.

Kellin smiled and looked at him, "You took me to Captain Janeway. I explained the situation. She didn't like the idea of a stowaway on her ship, so she told you and Tuvok to work with me to flush him out."

"And did we?" Chakotay asked.

"You keep trying to jump to the end. You're skipping all the parts about us," Kellin grinned.

"And you keep trying to talk about your feelings. I'd rather you stick to the events, not the emotions surrounding them," Chakotay said.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Kellin asked.

"I don't want to play this game. I've been assigned to talk to you to figure out whether or not you're telling the truth. Even if you are, I have no memory of meeting you and I certainly have no memory of feeling anything for you. You might remember a relationship between us, but as far as I'm concerned, it didn't exist," Chakotay explained.

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make it clear how I feel," Chakotay said. _That I feel something for someone else._

"Of course," Kellin said knowingly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Chakotay asked with a smile.

"Can I have your pudding?" she asked.

"Gladly," Chakotay smiled handing her the bowl.

"Then you're forgiven," Kellin smiled taking a bite of it.

"Chakotay and Kellin, report to the bridge immediately," Kathryn said over the Com.

"It's the Tracers. They've found me," Kellin said wide-eyed.

* * *

"Evening, Commander. Craving a late-night snack?" Neelix asked seeing Chakotay enter the messhall.

"No. Something to help me sleep. Got any ideas?" he asked looking at the Alein.

"I know humans think warm milk will do it. Frankly, I find it repulsive," Neelix replied

"I agree. What's available in the tea area?" He asked sitting down.

"Herbal is best. I have several Terran varieties, as well as some more exotic blends," Neelix offered.

"Just mix me up whatever you think is the most relaxing," the Commander sighed.

"Problems? Forgive me. I wasn't trying to pry," Neelix said.

"I know that. I'm just not sure how to answer you," Chakotay said with a small chuckle.

"How's our guest adapting to life on Voyager?" Neelix asked, setting down a cup of tea and seating himself opposite the Commander.

"Quite well, I think," Chakotay replied.

"She must be happy to be here," Neelix smiled.

"I'm sure she is," Chakotay nodded.

"Forgive me, Commander. But sometimes it's best to be straightforward. It's obvious how she feels about you, to me at least. I see how she looks at you. Might that be the source of your consternation?" Neelix asked looking at the man in front of him.

"She says she, or rather we, fell in love when she was here before. Since I can't remember any of that I don't know if it's true. But somehow, it's hard to believe…"

"Why is that?" Neelix asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like me. I'm still suspicious of her. I don't know if she's using me in some way just for her own purposes… You know how I feel about Kathryn," Chakotay confessed.

"You don't trust her?" Neelix asked.

"Not really," Chakotay answered.

"May I suggest that maybe it's yourself you don't trust. You're own feelings that you're afraid of. Sweet dreams," Neelix said standing up.

"Neelix?" Chakotay said standing up.

"Yes Commander?" the alien asked.

"I can't hurt Kathryn…"

"I know Commander," Neelix said before leaving the Messhall.

* * *

As the days wore on, Chakotay grew more anxious about Kellin's feelings towards him. He still hadn't mentioned his 'relationship' as it were, with Kathryn and how he couldn't help the feelings he had for her. That was until the unthinkable happened… Chakotay kissed Kellin. Not like a peck, which was normal with any one of his friends…this was a full-blown kiss that brought out feelings he couldn't understand…

His relationship with Kellin just confused him even more. A part of him was glad that she had to go…while a part of him didn't want to see her go.

"Your ship's ready," Chakotay said looking at Kellin.

"Thank you, Commander," Kellin said thankfully.

"I've implanted a computer virus to eliminate any reference to our being here. By tomorrow afternoon you'll have forgotten everything. It will be as though we never existed. It's better that way," Curneth said to Chakotay, who nodded in acceptance.

"You're such a kind person. I won't forget that," Kellin replied as Chakotay gave a soft smile.

"I wish you both the best. Energize," he ordered as the two aliens disappeared and Chakotay took a breath before he walked out of the room.

"Hey Chakotay," Tom smiled as he walked with Quinn on his shoulders. "We're going to go play Flotter, you wanna come?"

"Actually… I would," Chakotay smiled nodding his head as the two men and Quinn made their way through the corridors. "Harry! Do you feel like playing Flotter?"

"Sure," Harry smiled standing up from the console he was working at. "Just let me finish up here."

"No problemo," Tom smiled. "While we're at it, wanna see if the Doc will join us?"

"Sure," Chakotay laughed. "Too bad Tuvok wouldn't set foot in Flotter."

"Haha, yeah," Harry laughed.

* * *

"More coffee, Commander?" Neelix asked walking up to Chakotay.

"No, thanks. I'm almost done," Chakotay replied.

"Strange to see you using those ancient writing implements," Neelix pointed out.

"It's the only way I could get a permanent record of what's happened in the last few days. I want to get it down before I forget it all," Chakotay explained.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you," Neelix said.

"That's okay…I've been trying to make sense of it. I was supposed to fall in love with her. But I couldn't… every time we got closer…I couldn't stop but think what am I doing to Kathryn and Quinn? I keep going over and over our last conversation, trying to think if there was something I could have said, could have done, but nothing comes to mind… If I did anything, I would hurt Kathryn, and I can't. I'd rather die myself than hurt her."

"Commander, I don't think you can analyze love. It's the greatest mystery of all. No one knows why it happens or doesn't. Love is a chance combination of elements. Any one thing might be enough to keep it from igniting. A mood, a glance, a remark. And if we could define love, predict it, it would probably lose its power. I'll let you finish," Neelix finished as he got up and left the mess hall.

"Good night," Chakotay whispered before looking down at the PADD. A few minutes later he threw the PADD down and walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said softly looking at Kathryn. Kathryn looked up from the floor where she was building blocks with Quinn and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"I kissed her…I let myself feel something for her," Chakotay replied sitting down across from Kathryn and helped Quinn with her tower. "I'm so sorry."

"Chakotay," Kathryn started.

"No, listen…I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have done it," he said. "Not to you or her."

"You don't need to apologize," Kathryn said looking at Chakotay.

"Yes I do… I promised that I'd never hurt you and Quinn and I'd be there for you two always…"

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay and blinked a few times before looking back down at the little girl in front of her.

"Kat…" he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. You didn't hurt me, the only way you could was if you left for good," Kathryn replied as Chakotay smiled softly reaching over and taking her hand.

"That is never going to happen, not now not ever," he winked as Quinn squealed in accomplishment. "You did it sweetheart!"

Quinn's smiled brightly before she moved and crawled onto Chakotay's lap, resting her head on his chest she looked at her mother. "Me Dada."

Kathryn's eyes widened when she heard what Quinn said and looked at Chakotay who was in even more shock. Chakotay looked at Kathryn before she nodded with a smile. "That's right sweetheart, I'm Daddy."

Kathryn smiled, moved over beside Chakotay, and tickled her daughter gently. "I'll never hurt you two. I promise."

"I know," Kathryn smiled.

* * *

What did you think? Feedback is the best way for me to post another chapter:P Just kidding but remember people I really do love feedback! 


	6. Chapter Six Night

First off, I'd like to say I didn't forget about this fic! I just ended up having my computer crash and I lost everything. So after I got it all back, I litterly forgot that I uploaded this chapter already. But enjoy none the less and reviews! I heart reviews! Assilem

* * *

Night

"Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He traveled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess," Kathryn read as Quinn lay in her lap. For almost a year old, Quinn was as bright as a near two-year-old was. Her speech and comprehension amazed Kathryn, especially at her young age.

"Me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, you are a princess," Kathryn smiled kissing her daughters head.

"One evening a terrible storm came; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it. It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess.

" 'Well, we'll soon find that out,' thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bedroom, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses. On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept. 'Oh, very badly!' said she. 'I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!' Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds.

"Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that. So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it!"

Quinn laughed and flipped the page over to see the picture of the pea in the museum. "ungy."

"You're hungry? Well why don't we go and get you some dinner?" Kathryn asked as Quinn nodded and wiggled from her mother's grasp. "Grab your triangle." The little girl stayed on her hands and knees for several seconds before she tried to stand up, holding onto the coffee table. Kathryn watched her daughter try and stand. She was growing up too quickly for Kathryn's liking, but she loved watching her daughter grow and flourish.

Quinn held onto the table and reached over, taking her COM badge from the coffee table.

"Remember, never lose that," Kathryn reminded her daughter as the little girl nodded and held onto the coffee table. Still not able to completely walk, only take a few steps at a time. Kathryn smiled and picked up Quinn before carrying her to the messhall.

"Hi Captain," B'Elanna smiled as she stood at the door of the Captain's quarters.

"Hi B'Elanna," Kathryn smiled.

"I was wondering, if you would mind if I took Quinn for a little bit. I'm going stir crazy, and I thought maybe I could take her," the half Klingon rambled

Kathryn chuckled and nodded. "Why don't you come in and ask her."

"Thank you," B'Elanna smiled as she walked in and saw Quinn playing on the floor. "Hi Quinn."

"Hi," Quinn smiled and waved.

"How would you like to come with me? I need the help of a very special little girl down in Engineering. Do you think you could come help me?" B'Elanna asked as the little girl nodded and tried to stand up. B'Elanna chuckled and picked up Quinn as she looked at the Captain. "I'll bring her back, I promise."

"I'll see you later," Kathryn smiled as B'Elanna and Quinn left her quarters. Taking a breath she sighed and sat down.

"Jewo!" Quinn laughed as B'Elanna handed her a gel pack.

"It looks like Jello doesn't it?" B'Elanna smiled. "You know what that does? That Jello looking thing powers the entire ship."

Quinn smiled and continued to poke the gel pack. B'Elanna laughed and took the gel pack away. "You don't want to break that. Lets go get some real jello."

Quinn smiled and flashed B'Elanna with her bright blue eyes. ('flashed B'Elanna' or 'flashed her bright blue eyes at B'Elanna')

"It's probably nothing. Just background theta radiation. But it could mean there's someone nearby," Chakotay explained as he stood in front of his Captain.

"Distance?" Kathryn asked

"Approximately twenty five light years," Chakotay answered.

"It's a long shot, but alter course," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Chakotay said not moving.

"If that's all, Commander," Kathryn said looking out her window.

"Actually, I'd like to make a request. I've been saving up my holodeck rations and I've got three full hours coming. Any chance I might persuade you to join me for a few rounds of Velocity? It'll help clear your mind," Chakotay asked sitting down beside her. "Or even a walk in the forest with Quinn or swimming in one of the many oceans of Katana four."

"My mind is perfectly clear," Kathryn replied.

"And what if I told you I'm not leaving until you join me?" Chakotay asked taking a hold of Kathryn's hand.

"I'd say, get comfortable, it'll be a while," Kathryn said taking her hand away from Chakotay's.

"Then I'll be blunt. You've picked a bad time to isolate yourself from the crew. This ship needs a Captain, especially now," Chakotay said.

"Would you be satisfied with I'm just catching up on some reading? I'm not sure I understand it myself. It started when we entered this, what does the crew call it?" Kathryn asked turning around and standing up. Chakotay followed suit and stood with her.

"The Void," he answered.

"Charming. Oh, what I wouldn't give for a few Borg cubes about now. Anything for a little distraction. Strange as it sounds, I almost long for the days when we were under constant attack. No time to stop and think about how we got stranded in the Delta quadrant. How did we end up here, Chakotay? Answer me that," Kathryn said as she stared at the man.

"We were faced with a difficult choice. We had the means to get home but using it would've put an innocent people at risk, so we decided to stay," Chakotay answered.

"No, no, no. I decided to stay. I made that choice for everyone," Kathryn corrected.

"We're alive and well, and we've gathered enough data about this quadrant to keep Starfleet scientists busy for decades. Our mission's been a success," Chakotay reasoned.

"The very same words I've been telling myself for the past four years. But then we hit this void and I started to realize how empty those words sound," Kathryn said softly.

"Kathryn," Chakotay said reaching out.

"I made an error in judgment, Chakotay. It was shortsighted and it was selfish, and now all of us are paying for my mistake. So if you don't mind, Commander, I'll pass on that little game and I'll leave shipboard morale in your capable hands. If the crew asks for me tell them the Captain sends her regards," Kathryn said.

"What about me Kathryn? What about our daughter?" Chakotay said taking a hold of her arm.

"What about you Chakotay?" Kathryn asked. "You don't think I haven't been thinking about that either? Because I have. How long has it been since I got the Dear John letter from Mark? Six months? Around there? Sure Quinn's conception was out of my control, because of Q and his thinking he can help humanity. But you felt obligated to help with me Quinn, why is that Chakotay? Because you wanted to get me through my daughter?"

"Kathryn, it was not like that and you know it," Chakotay said looking at her. "You know that I love you, and I'll wait a life time for you. And I love Quinn like I would my own, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop those feelings!" Chakotay explained before Kathryn attached herself to his lip. Kissing him deeply for a few moments she pulled away and looked at him. "Uhhh."

"Goodbye Commander," Kathryn said before she sat back down and looked out the window. Chakotay nodded and left her quarters.

"I'll see you later…"

Kathryn looked down at Quinn sleeping peacefully in her arm, as she continued to read her book. It had been a long couple of weeks. Quinn hadn't been able to fall asleep unless she was in her mother's arms. As soon as Quinn fell asleep, she didn't have the heart to move the little girl from her arms, so she stayed in her chair, and read as the little girl slept.

"Kathryn," Chakotay said walking into her quarters without even ringing the chime.

"Sssh," she said gesturing to Quinn. "What can I do for you Commander?"

"I haven't been able to sleep," Chakotay replied sitting down. "I can see you can't either."

"Sleeping is a privilege," Kathryn replied giving Chakotay a small grin. He laughed softly and reached over to run his hand over Quinn's head and kissed Kathryn's lightly on the lips. She gave him a soft smile and looked at her daughter.

What seemed like weeks later, Kathryn was exhausted. Aliens fighting, aliens asking for refuge, aliens wanting those in refuge, all in all it was driving Kathryn insane. Quinn had been sticking close and if she wasn't in the same room as her mother, threw a fit until she got her way.

"Options?" Kathryn asked looking at Chakotay.

"We fight our way past them. Navigate the vortex on our own. Once we're on the other side we contact the Malon authorities and blow the whistle on Emck," Chakotay supplied.

"We give them the reclamation technology, continue on our way home," Kathryn finished.

"Exactly," Chakotay said.

"Even if we did get through the vortex, there's no guarantee the Malon will do the right thing, if Mister Emck is any indication. As long as this vortex exists, the inhabitants of this region are at risk," Kathryn explained as she picked up Quinn from her blanket on the floor.

"Any chance we could destroy it?" Chakotay asked.

"I believe so, but there's a catch. We'll have to collapse it from this end, where it's dimensional radius is weakest. We'd be closing our short-cut out of here," Kathryn pointed out.

"Two more years in the void. I can live with that," Chakotay said.

"But I'm not sure I can. Four years ago I destroyed the Caretaker's array to protect the Ocumpa. That act of compassion stranded this crew in the Delta quadrant. I'm not about to give that order again," Kathryn said.

"This situation is a little different," Chakotay added.

"It's close enough. I'm asking this crew to make too big a sacrifice. I won't make that same mistake," Kathryn said.

"If you have another option, I'm listening," Chakotay said sitting down and looking at his captain, friend… more than a friend.

"Chakotay, there's no one I trust more than you. You're a fine first officer. Are you ready to Captain this ship?" Kathryn asked. "And be her father."

"Yes," Chakotay said without thinking.

"Assemble the crew," Kathryn said.

"Kathryn…" he said softly.

"I know. But I have to do this for the crew. Quinn can't sleep without the stars. We need to do this."

"Captain on the bridge," Tuvok said as soon as Kathryn stepped out from the Turbo lift. Everyone on the Bridge stood at attention.

"At ease. Harry, how've you been?" Kathryn asked looking at Harry who looked a bit nervous.

"Just fine, ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Good," Kathryn smiled walking to her chair.

"We've missed you, Captain," Neelix said as Kathryn smiled.

"Likewise. I'll make this brief. Your orders are to proceed to the vortex. Use whatever means necessary to fight your way past the Malon freighter. I'll stay behind in a shuttlecraft and destroy the vortex. Tuvok, I'll need a class two shuttle armed with photon torpedoes. Tom, set a course for…"

"Forget it. We're not going to let you die out here," B'Elanna replied cutting Kathryn off.

"Have a little faith, B'Elanna. I'll have a shuttle, plenty of rations. I'll survive," Kathryn replied. "Chakotay will have Quinn."

"Alone in the Delta quadrant? No offence, but…" Tom started before Kathryn cut him off.

"I've made my decision."

"What about us? Don't we have a say?" Harry asked.

"He's right, Captain. I'd be willing to brave this void if it meant keeping you with us," Neelix replied.

"Tom, set a course," Kathryn said as Tom didn't move from his position. "Lieutenant, I gave you an order."

"I can't follow that order, ma'am," Tom replied standing up.

"Harry, take the helm," Kathryn ordered looking at the young ensign.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Harry said. Kathryn looked at Seven.

"I will not comply," Seven said. Kathryn looked at the Doctor.

"What's a hologram to do?" He asked.

"As you can see, you're not the only one who's had time to evaluate the past," Tuvok said looking at his good friend.

"Yes, I can see that. You realize you could all be hung for mutiny. Looks like we need another option," Kathryn said.

"We fire torpedoes the instant we cross the threshold. As the vortex begins to collapse, we jump into high warp," Chakotay explained.

"There'll be a massive shock wave on our tail," Kathryn pointed out.

"I'll reinforce the aft shielding," B'Elanna supplied.

"There's still one obstacle. The Malon," Kathryn said waiting for the solution.

"Antimatter waste has weakened the bulkhead surrounding their cargo hold. A direct phaser strike should disable them," Tuvok replied.

"Poetic justice," The Doctor said blankly.

"Indeed," Tuvok agreed.

"You realize it will reduce our chance of getting through," Kathryn said.

"Chance is irrelevant. We will succeed," Seven countered.

"A vote of Borg confidence. Who could argue with that?" The Doctor asked looking at the Captain.

"All right. Back to your stations. Let's do it," she said sitting down in her chair.

"Red alert. Set a course to the vortex. All hands to battle stations," Chakotay ordered. "Chakotay to Quinn. Stay with Sam sweetie you can come to Mommy soon."

"You told them. They knew coming in," Kathryn said looking at her first officer who flashed her a dimpled smile.

"Let's just say I wouldn't be a fine first officer if I hadn't," Chakotay replied with a wink as they were hit.

"Return fire. Hit them with everything we've got!" Kathryn ordered holding onto her chair.

"Their shields are holding," Tuvok supplied as Kathryn quickly ran scenarios in her head.

"Open a channel. This is Voyager. Stand down your weapons and fall back," she said as they were hit again. "I'll take that as a no."

"The vortex?" Chakotay asked.

"Two million kilometers dead ahead," Tom supplied from his sensors.

"Bridge to Engineering, we're approaching the vortex. Bring the aft shielding online," she ordered.

"Acknowledged. See you on the other side," B'Elanna said over the Com.

"Status?" Chakotay asked.

"The port nacelle's been ruptured. We're venting plasma," Harry said.

"Can you get us out of here on one engine, Tom?" Kathryn asked looking at her pilot.

"I think so," Tom said as he quickly punched in a few buttons as they were hit again.

"Torpedoes armed and ready," Tuvok announced.

"On my order, Tuvok. We'll only get one shot at this," Kathryn said.

"They're firing spatial charges," Seven said from her station above the Command chairs.

"Evade them," Kathryn said to Tom who nodded and flew his ship.

"Captain Proton to the rescue," Seven said cheekily as Kathryn looked up to her and over at Tom.

"I'll explain later," Tom said.

"The vortex is in visual range," Tuvok announced.

"Time to intercept?" Kathryn asked

"Forty seven seconds," Tom answered.

"Steady as she goes. Keep laying down fire," she said as they were hit again.

"Direct hit, starboard nacelle," Harry said.

"Both engines are offline. We're running on inertia. One more hit and we're dead in the water," Tom said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Without warp drive we'll never outrun the shockwave," Chakotay said.

"Tuvok, can you reinforce the aft shields with our main deflector?" Kathryn asked standing up and walking over to tactical.

"I believe so," Tuvok said.

"Do it. We're going to ride that shockwave out of here. Let it push us to the other side," she announced to the Bridge crew who nodded.

"Adjusting shield harmonics," Tuvok said.

"Captain. They intend to block our path," Seven said looking at the view screen.

"Twenty seconds," Tom said.

"Prepare to fire," Chakotay said bracing himself for impact.

"That may not be necessary," Tuvok said.

"The freighter is moving to combat the aliens," Seven said.

"They're trying to distract the Malon, give us the upper hand," Chakotay announced.

"Ten seconds!" Tom said still flying his ship.

"The freighter's shields are weakening," Tuvok said.

"Target their cargo hold. Time to take out the garbage," Kathryn said sitting back in her chair.

"We're crossing the threshold," Tom announced.

"Torpedoes," she ordered.

"Shockwave approaching. Six hundred meters. Five hundred. Four…" Seven said as everyone held onto their station.

"Aft shields at maximum," Tuvok said.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Kathryn yelled as the ship started to shake.

"Pressure is building on the outer hull. Shields weakening," Tuvok yelled over everything as he tried to stay in one place.

"We're clear," Tom said relieved.

"The vortex has been destroyed," Seven said.

"Are we out of the void?" Chakotay asked.

"Not yet. That little maneuver brought us up a bit short. We're still two hundred thousand kilometers from the boundary," Harry said.

"On screen. Maintain course," Kathryn said taking a breath and looking at her view screen.

"There!" Tom grinned pointing at the view screen as B'Elanna walked on the bridge.

"What?" B'Elanna asked.

"I saw something. A star," Tom grinned.

"Remind me to check your eyesight," The Doctor said to the pilot who was too fascinated with what he (had seen, or was seeing?).

"Harry, what do you see out there?" Kathryn asked with a smile looking at the eager young man at the Ops station.

"I see a densely packed region with thousands of star systems. Looks pretty lively," Harry grinned.

"Full speed ahead," Kathryn grinned trying to hold in her giddiness as the doors of the turbo lift opened and Samantha Wildman stepped on the bridge, holding Quinn. "Thank you Sam," Kathryn smiled taking the little girl who was practically jumping to get into her mother's arms.

"Anytime ma'am," Sam replied as she looked at the view screen. "Its beautiful…"

"That it is," Kathryn whispered as Quinn saw the stars and a smile flashed on her face, eyes lighting up and her little heart soaring. "I did what I promised Quinn. I got you your stars," she whispered.

Chakotay smiled and stood up, wrapping his arm around Kathryn's waist and using his other hand to hold Quinn's hand. "You'll always have your stars."

The small gesture of protection did not go unnoticed by the Bridge staff who just smiled at the small, but happy family.


	7. Chapter Seven Counterpoint

Counterpoint

"Quinn, stay still sweetie," Kathryn smiled as she tried to change the baby's diaper. Quinn mumbled something vaguely English, which mostly was baby babble. "There we go. Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No," she smiled before rolling over. Almost a year old, her mentality was that of a two-year-old, although she didn't physically look any older than ten months.

"I didn't think so," Kathryn smiled as Chakotay walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower," he smiled, before bending down to where Kathryn was on the floor with Quinn. "You're not stinky anymore!"

Quinn just smiled and rolled over before she started to crawl away. "No problem. When you get on, get Carrey or B'Elanna to check out your sonic shower."

"I will," Chakotay said as Quinn continued to crawl away. "Now duty calls," he winked before he crawled over and stayed above Quinn as she started to shriek with laughter. Kathryn laughed and sat back leaning against her couch as she watched Chakotay with Quinn.

"The Devore ships are assuming a tactical formation," Chakotay said as he put Quinn in her mother's chair. Kathryn looked at her daughter and took a breath before tapping her com-badge.

"Bridge to Transporter room. Status?" Kathryn asked.

"All set here, Captain. Pattern cohesion looks stable," Harry replied.

"Cargo Bay One, Report?" Kathryn asked as she slowly paced her bridge.

"The bay is clear," Seven announced.

"They're powering weapons," Chakotay said as Quinn looked at her father with scared eyes.

"Why do they bother? They know we won't resist," Tom complained.

"Protocol, Mister Paris," Kathryn replied.

"They're hailing," Chakotay said as Quinn crawled into her father's arms.

"Gaharay vessel, prepare to be inspected. Crew members are instructed to step away from their stations," Prax said as he appeared on the view-screen.

"We know the drill," Kathryn said impatiently.

"Sidearms and scanning equipment are to be set aside. Deviation from this or any other inspection protocol will not be tolerated," Prax said before the screen went blank.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Prepare to be boarded by Devore inspection teams. Give them your full co-operation. Let's get this over with," She said glancing at Quinn who was about ready to cry. "Sssh, this'll be over soon."

"Kay," she whispered

"Their soldiers have materialized on decks fifteen, eleven, four and one," Chakotay said as Quinn crawled to her mother and held onto her leg. Kathryn sighed and picked up her daughter as a familiar voice was heard over the com.

"Captain Janeway, report to your Ready room. Oh and bring the little one." Kathryn sighed and walked into her ready room as she held onto Quinn.

"Good morning, Captain, Quinn. I took the liberty of playing this music throughout your ship," he said referring to the (classical?) music now playing over the intercom. "I thought it might help your crew relax. Sometimes these inspections can be stressful," Kashyk said as he sat in her chair.

"How thoughtful," Kathryn replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I've replicated some coffee. Black, as usual?" Kashyk asked.

"Black," Kathryn repeated.

"Prax here still refuses to try it but then, he's a man of few pleasures. Captain, Please, make yourself at home," Kashyk said. "Quinn so nice to see you again."

Quinn looked at her mother, before she clung to her tighter. Kashyk laughed softly and stood up.

"Remarkable. How old is this?" Kashyk asked as he gestured to the ship. (You might want to clarify that 'ship' is not referring to voyager)

"About six hundred years. My grandfather gave it to me when I was a child, I was about Quinn's age," she replied.

"It seems you have a long-standing obsession with exploration, Captain. I, on the other hand, have much more in common with this ancient soldier," Kashyk explained. (again needs clarification for people who may not have seen the ep)

"He's from Earth's classical period. It produced some of our greatest artists as well," Kathryn explained.

"Your culture has many contradictions. Violence and beauty, science and faith, all somehow mingled harmoniously. Like the counterpoint of this music. Mahler. Symphony Number One, am I correct?" Kashyk asked gesturing to the music that played through the ship.

"You're getting to know my musical database better than I do," Kathryn said as Quinn started to fuss a bit. "Hush…" she whispered.

"I've had time to review it since our last encounter," he replied.

"Tell me, are all of your inspections this personal?" Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow and looking at the Inspector.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, Captain. There's no reason for us to be adversaries. I could be your friend, and right now you could certainly use one," Kashyk replied a glint of evil in his eye.

"Really? Why is that?" Kathryn asked giving Quinn her finger to suck on. The baby was still teething and she didn't want to be anywhere but with her mother.

"Your predicament? I don't expect it's been easy. Thousands of light-years from home, navigating by strange stars, trespassing in other people's space, ignoring their laws," Kashyk replied offering his own finger to Quinn who tried to bite him.

"We're just trying to get back to Earth, Inspector," Kathryn replied.

"Through the Devore Imperium?" Kashyk asked as he watched the mother and child.

"It's tough to avoid," Kathryn replied back.

"Still, most people make the effort. We don't exactly embrace outsiders," Kashyk said.

"Gaharay?" Kathryn asked.

"It means strangers. Which brings me to a matter that could threaten our friendship. I've examined your crew manifest from our last inspection. Commander Tuvok, Ensign Vorik. Vulcans. Ensigns Suder and Jurot. Betazoids. All telepaths, and yet for some reason you neglected to mention them," Kashyk said turning Kathryn's monitor around to see the pictures of her crewmen.

"For a very simple reason. They're dead. Tuvok, Vorik, and Jurot died in a shuttle crash about two months ago. Suder was killed in a conflict with a species called the Kazon," Kathryn said evenly. Kashyk looked at the woman before he turned to the child in her arms.

"Is your mother telling the truth?" Kashyk asked before Quinn started to cry. "That's fortunate, for you I mean. If I'd known you were harboring telepaths I would have had to arrest you for breaking our cardinal protocol."

"They were valued members of my crew, Inspector, not criminals," Kathryn replied.

"Perhaps. Captain do you trust me?"

"Not for a second," Kathryn replied confidently as she tried to calm Quinn down.

"Exactly, and why should you? Trust has to be earned. It's gradual, and yet it's the foundation of every relationship, professional and personal. It's also a concept alien to the telepathic races. Why take someone at their word when you can simply read their mind?" Kashyk asked looking at the woman. "And will you shut up that child!"

"We've completed our inspection. There are no telepaths aboard. However, their sensor logs indicate they deviated from their assigned course on two occasions," Prax replied.

"In both cases, to avoid ion storms," Kathryn said quickly.

"Imperative thirty two, codicil six twenty six. All gaharay vehicles that deviate from prescribed flight vectors will be impounded, their crews detained and relocated," Prax replied.

"Prax, it's clear the Captain didn't intend to break protocol. I expect we can overlook these infractions," Kashyk said with a secret smile.

"Sir?" Prax asked looking at Kashyk before nodding. "Yes, sir."

"Captain, I'm a reasonable man, and you've been co-operative but consider this a reminder. You have a long trip through Devore space and good friends can be an asset," Kashyk replied.

"I'll keep it in mind," Kathryn said before the Devore vanished from her ready room. Taking a deep breath she held onto Quinn and bounced her lightly. "Sssh. Its okay, no need to cry."

Mess hall

"Think," Kathryn said as she paced the messhall with a sleeping Quinn in her arms. She didn't feel safe having the baby out of her eyes while in this area.

"I'm thinking," Kashyk replied.

"Think harder. Four wormhole appearances less than twenty light-years apart. There's no pattern," Kathryn groaned as she tried to think.

"Did you apply a fractal coefficient?"

"Didn't work."

"Neutrino flux parameters? Statistical algorithms?" Kashyk asked as he watched the woman pace.

"Every one I could find. This wormhole defies analysis. Maybe Torat was right. We're just out of our league," she said with defeat.

"It's not like you to give up. Think harder," Kashyk said.

"How do you predict a random occurrence?" she asked looking at the alien.

"You follow your instincts," Kashyk replied as Kathryn looked down at Quinn and kissed her head. "Captain?"

"Counterpoint. It's in all great music. Parallel melodies playing against one another. We've been looking at the obvious, frequency, location, timing, but each of those parameters could have a counterpoint in subspace," Kathryn explained as she used one hand to emphasize her point.

"If we could run an algorithm based on subspace harmonics it might reveal our pattern," Kashyk added.

"Computer, run a sub-spatial trans-kinetic analysis on the wormhole data," Kathryn ordered.

_**Analysis in progress. **_

"This'll take a minute," Kathryn smiled picking up her coffee mug.

"I'm going to miss this 'coffee' of yours," Kashyk smiled softly at his own mug of coffee.

"Well I'll give you the recipe," Kathryn replied as she settled Quinn on one of the couches.

"Thank you," Kashyk said softly.

"You don't sound too happy about leaving," Kathryn said as she sat next to Quinn and watched her daughter sleep.

"The Brenari aren't about to embrace a former Inspector. I'll be feared, hated for what I represent," Kashyk explained.

"Anxiety doesn't become you, Inspector. Try to relax a little," Kathryn replied as Quinn's eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly and picked up the baby.

"I suppose you liked me better in uniform," Kashyk asked.

"I haven't decided whether I like you at all," Kathryn said as she watched Kashyk look out the window at what could only be described as glowing lights in the sky. Quinn watched them with amazement.

"We call them the Kolyan Kolyar. Infinite Spirals," Kashyk told the little girl. Kathryn smiled and adjusted Quinn.

"Beautiful."

"As a boy, I spent years gazing at these lights. This is the last time I'll ever see them," He said softly.

"We have something similar back on Earth. The Aurora Borealis," Kathryn smiled. "Or as most people call them, The Northern Lights. On a clear night, in northern Canada, the lights are as bright as if you were watching them from a star ship."

"Which you too may never see again. I suppose we're both refugees, in a way," Kashyk said.

"I'm still counting on getting this ship home," Kathryn replied.

"Are you sure you'll be welcome when you do? I came across something else in your database. The Prime Directive?" Kashyk asked as Kathryn looked at Quinn who was very much fascinated with the Kolyan Kolyar.

"The Federation's cardinal protocol."

"It seems you violated it when you rescued these telepaths."

"Well, let's just say I usually go with my instincts and sort it out later at the Board of Inquiry. Those Admirals and I were on a first name basis, you know. And you're risking a lot, too. Why?"

"Three months ago my teams were inspecting a plasma refining vessel. We found a family of telepaths hiding in one of the extraction tanks. There was a child, very young. A tad older than Quinn… She'd been inside it for days, barely able to breathe. When I lifted her out and set her down on the deck she thanked me. I sent her to a relocation center with the others, knowing full well what would happen to her. After that, I could think of nothing else, and when I couldn't stand it any longer. Then I saw Quinn, and… you're my deliverance, Captain."

_**Analysis complete. **_

"It worked. It looks like it'll appear in about three days, less than eight light-years from here," Kathryn said looking at the computer screen.

"The Tehara system," Kashyk replied.

"Is that a problem?" Kathryn asked looking at the alien as she adjusted the baby.

"There's an automated sensor array between here and Tehara," Kashyk replied.

"Can we go around it?" Kathryn asked as Quinn tried to reach for the screen. Instead Kathryn handed the child her com-badge to play with.

"We'd never make it in time. We'll have to find a way to avoid detection," Kashyk replied.

"Let's do it in the morning. We've done enough for tonight. And I need to get Quinn into her bed," Kathryn said as Kashyk looked out the window. "Are you saying goodbye? There'll be other spirals."

"They've just never looked quite so beautiful before. Could be the company I'm keeping…" He said.

"Or the polarization axis of the windows," Kathryn replied.

"That must be it," Kashyk replied as Kathryn rolled her eyes and gathered up Quinn's blanket and bottle before walking out of the messhall.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said softly walking into the messhall, where he saw Kathryn cradling Quinn in her arms watching the stars fly by. Kathryn looked up and gave him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Quinn couldn't sleep," Kathryn replied to the baby who was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"Ah," Chakotay said sitting down next to the pair and looking out the window. "That was a different experience wasn't it?"

"Very much. I used his attraction to my advantage," Kathryn replied.

"You did what you had to do Kathryn," Chakotay replied.

"I had to pull out the big guns," Kathryn replied.

"Were you serious about keeping him on board?"

"I was. My offer was genuine. We could have used him," Kathryn replied.

"What about you?" Chakotay asked. Kathryn looked at Chakotay, then at Quinn.

"I have who I need," Kathryn replied. Chakotay smiled and leaned over to brush a kiss to Quinn's forehead.


	8. Chapter Eight Course Oblivion

Course: Oblivion

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy First Birthday to Quinn, Happy Birthday to you," the senior staff sang as Quinn sat in her chair and squealed at her 'family'. It was her first birthday and she was more than excited.

"Yay!" Quinn clapped as Neelix brought out a cake. "AKE!" She squealed as Kathryn laughed.

"That's right, a cake. You have to blow out the candle," she told her daughter as the cake was placed in front of them with a smile both Janeway's took a breath and blew out the single candle on the cake, which caused a round of applause from those in the mess hall.

"Fun," Quinn grinned as Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry pushed through the crowd carrying presents.

"Quinny, we got presents," Tom grinned as the little girl's eyes lit up and she looked at her mother.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes they're for you," Kathryn smiled as the Three Musketeers set all the presents on the table. B'Elanna smiled and handed her the first one. Kathryn took the card attached and gave the box for Quinn to start unwrapping. "To Quinn, This year may have been your first, but you learned so much and we're so proud of you. Learning to fly the ship and helping in Engineering, you're a very special one-year-old. Lots of love, Your Uncle Tom and Auntie B'Elanna."

"Mama elp!" Quinn said as she tried to unwrap the present. Kathryn laughed and helped her undo the paper, as Tom took the bow that was on the present and put it on Quinn's head. The little girl giggled and looked at the present.

"Baby's First Tricorder," Kathryn laughed picking the plastic tricorder from the box. It was pink and had all the buttons. "Does it actually work Tom?"

"Yes it does," B'Elanna smiled. "In simple terms. Like if you turn it on and point it at you a picture of you will come up. Even if you hold it outside a room, it will tell Quinn who's in the room and if she's allowed in there."

"That's such a good idea, thank you B'Elanna," Kathryn laughed. "What do you say Quinn?"

"Ank oo," the little girl smiled as she pointed it at her cake. "Oclate!" Chakotay laughed and leaned over Quinn looking at the tricorder.

"It says the cake is chocolate," he laughed as everyone laughed.

"This one is from me," Harry said handing Quinn another box but slightly bigger. She smiled brightly and handed her mother the card before she and Chakotay unwrapped the present.

"Quinn, on your birthday you should get everything you ever wanted. Unfortunately since you're only a year old now I'm not quiet sure what that is, but Happy Birthday, Love Uncle Harry Kim, Ensign."

Quinn smiled and ripped open the box and her eyes went large. "TEEVIS!" she squealed pulling out the replicated stuffed toy, of Trevius. "Ank oo!"

"You're welcome," Harry smiled as Seven and the Doctor handed Kathryn their gift.

"It may not come in handy now," The Doctor said.

"On this chip is enough replicator rations for Quinn to replicate any type of instrument she desires," Seven stated as Kathryn smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate this when she's older," she smiled.

"Of course," Seven said. After all but two gifts were opened, Quinn wore half of the bows, and Kathryn had one on her head, and the rest were on the table.

"This one is from me," Chakotay smiled giving the little girl the bag and Kathryn the card. She took it with a smile and opened the card.

"My Little bird, today is the day when you learn of many things. You are very special to me, and this gift is to show you how you can always talk to me, even if I'm not here. Look back on today as a day of many firsts, most importantly, your first birthday. Love you forever, Daddy," Kathryn read as everyone looked at Chakotay.

"You big softy," B'Elanna smiled as Quinn pulled out a small rock from the bag before she stuck it in her mouth.

"Oh don't do that," Chakotay said taking the rock from his daughter. "This is special… I'll explain this to you when you're older."

Kathryn smiled and took the last present smiling when she saw whom it was from. "To Quinn, One year has passed, and many more will. My sincere wishes for the best, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok." Knowing that whatever Tuvok gave her, was a bit fragile, she opened the present for Quinn, who was still fascinated in her tricorder. Smiling when she saw the small snow globe with a hologram that changed with many holo-images of Quinn's life. "Who's that Quinn?"

"Me!" Quinn squealed as she reached for the snow globe. Kathryn chuckled and held the globe out to her.

"Happy Birthday," Kathryn smiled as she kissed Quinn's head.

"Hahbaba," Quinn babbled as she lay on the floor in Kathryn's quarters.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked as she watched her daughter from the couch.

"Ofbin," Quinn replied as she tried to stick her foot in her mouth.

"Stop that," she laughed moving to the floor and taking a hold of Quinn's foot, tickling it slightly. Quinn squealed and tried to squirm away from her mother. "Get back here."

"Ma!" she laughed.

"Quinn!" Kathryn laughed as her doorbell rang. "Come in!"

The door opened and Chakotay walked in carrying a few PADDS. "Captain."

"Commander," Kathryn smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I have the crew evaluations," Chakotay replied. "Someone however, forgot that the Captain needed to be evaluated."

"Oh darn, well I guess that'll have to wait until next year," Kathryn smiled. "Just set the PADDS on my desk."

"Sure," Chakotay smiled. "How is the now one year old?"

"Still trying to put her foot in her mouth," Kathryn smiled. Chakotay laughed and bent down so he could looked at Quinn who was standing up, holding her mother's hands.

"Fascinated with your feet still huh?" he asked as Quinn smiled and tried to move before she fell into Chakotay's lap. Chakotay and Kathryn laughed as Quinn giggled. "Well I should be getting back to the bridge. Captain, I will be sending someone to do your evaluation."

"I'm sure you will," Kathryn smiled as Chakotay picked up Quinn and walked to the door. Kathryn laughed and looked at the door before Chakotay returned.

"I thought you might like this," he smiled.

"I would, thank you," Kathryn smiled taking Quinn from Chakotay. Chakotay smiled, a full dimpled smile, and leaned over and kissed the baby on the head before he snuck a quick kiss from Kathryn. With a wink he left the room with Kathryn looking at him. "Well little one, nap time."

After Quinn was sound asleep in her crib, Kathryn walked to her window and watched the stars fly by. So much had happened over the past while that made her think. Quinn had been the biggest part of her life since the day the Doctor said she was pregnant. Oh she wanted to kill the doctor, then kill Q... Then kill anyone who dared to talk to her. No matter how angry she was, she never forgot how much she utterly loved her daughter.

Sometimes she wondered what life would be without Quinn… but she couldn't believe it would be possible, Quinn was her life.

Quinn was growing fast, her mind was that of a two-year-old, but her body that of a one-year-old. Her powers, if that's what you could call them, consisted so far of being able to appear where she wanted to when she wanted to.

"Good afternoon Captain," Tom smiled as he walked onto the turbo lift that carried the Captain and her daughter.

"Good afternoon Tom," Kathryn smiled.

"Ready for another day in the Delta Quadrant?"

"As ready as anyone," Kathryn chuckled as the doors opened and they stepped onto the bridge. "Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon," Chakotay greeted standing up and seeing Quinn. Smiling he took the little girl who reached for him.

"Hi!" Quinn smiled wrapping her arms around Chakotay.

"Captain, we're receiving the distress signal again," Harry said quickly as Kathryn looked up from her chair.

"Are we in range to hail them?" Kathryn asked as Harry nodded.

"Hail them," Chakotay ordered.

"No response."

"Range?"

"Five million kilometres," Tom said taking his post.

"Try hailing again," Kathryn ordered.

"No response," Tuvok said.

"Captain, I've found the source of the distress call. It's coming from a vessel," Harry said as he pressed a few buttons on his console.

"Can you identify it?" Chakotay asked.

"No, the readings are erratic. Looks like they've taken heavy damage," Harry replied.

"Four hundred thousand kilometres," Tom said.

"Drop to impulse. Are the rescue teams ready? Bridge to Sickbay, stand by for casualties," Kathryn said standing up and looking at Quinn who sat on Chakotay's lap.

"In visual range," Tuvok announced.

"Onscreen," Kathryn ordered looking at the view screen. "Where's the ship?"

"No sign of it," Harry said looking confused.

"That debris. That couldn't be all that's left," Chakotay said, as everyone looked sombre.

"I am detecting residual deuterium, anti-neutrons, traces of dichromates. If it was a vessel, it is not anymore," Tuvok announced.

"Scan for life signs, escape pods," Kathryn ordered. "Something?"

"None," Tuvok said as everyone looked around the room.

"Make a note in the ship's record. We received a distress call at oh nine hundred hours, arrived at the vessel's last known co-ordinates at twenty-one twenty. The ship was destroyed, cause unknown. No survivors," Kathryn said walking back to her chair and sitting down. "Mister Paris, resume course."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tom said as he looked at the screen once more before looking at his console.

"Aht happfen?" Quinn asked looking at her parents.

"I don't know honey," Kathryn said taking Quinn into her arms. "I just don't know."


	9. Chapter Nine Someone To Watch Over Me

Someone To Watch Over Me

"Mama," Quinn whined as she watched her mother put on her dress unifrom.

"Quinn sweetie you'll be fine here with Daddy," Kathryn replied bending down and looking at the baby who looked as if she was about to cry. "Oh its okay."

"Noo," Quinn whimpered wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "Mamaaa…"

"Janeway to Chakotay," Kathryn said as Quinn started to pull at her pips.

"Chakotay here."

"Would you mind coming to my quarters? Theres a little girl here who wants you."

"I'll be right there. Chakotay out."

"There you go sweetie, Daddy is coming over," Kathryn told Quinn who started to fuss before she latched her mouth onto Kathryn's pips. "Oh honey don't eat Mommy's pips."

"Mamaaa," Quinn babbled as the doors opened and Chakotay walked in.

"Someone wanted me did they?" He asked reaching for Quinn who went into his arms. "You're naked!"

"Noo," Quinn smiled as she squirmed wearing only her diaper.

"She still doesn't like being in clothes," Kathryn smiled. "Thank you again for taking care of her."

"Anytime," Chakotay smiled. "I'm enjoying it."

"I'm sure," Kathryn chuckled. "You know where everything is?"

"Yes I do. And I know everything for her meals. It'll be fine Kathryn," Chakotay smiled.

"Oh I know, but a mother is allowed to worry," Kathryn explained as she doubled checked her uniform. "Okay lets go, we need to meet Tuvok."

Chakotay nodded. "Bridge to the Captain."

"Janeway here. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to disturb you captain, but there is an altercation that needs your attention."

"I'll be there in a minute. Do you mind getting her ready?" Kathryn asked as she walked out of her quarters. Chakotay shook his head with a laugh and carried Quinn into the next room.

"Well little one, time to put clothes on. Now where is that pretty dress Uncle Tom gave you?" Chakotay asked placing Quinn in her crib before going to the closet and opening it. He was greeted with Kathryn's clothes hanging nicely and pressed. He smiled softly and looked at Quinn's clothes, picking out a little green dress with yellow flowers, he turned to look at Quinn who smiled. "You're just all smiley today. Your gums don't hurt a lot today do they?"

* * *

"I missed this on my first pass through their database. Kadi monks only wash with purified water so sonic showers are out," Kathryn said as she walked through the corridors with Neelix, Tuvok, and Chakotay who held Quinn in his arms.

"I've already equipped his quarters with an ablutionary fountain built to their specifications," Neelix replied.

"They observe eight daily services," Tuvok said looking at the alien.

"Noted."

"Show the ambassador our best side, Neelix. I don't want him going back to his superiors with tales of how immoral we are," Kathryn said as she looked at Chakotay and Quinn, quickly fixing her hair. "There. Perfect." She nodded to the men and they walked into the Transporter room.

"Energize," Tuvok ordered nodding to the transporter engineer.

"The ritual greeting," Neelix said.

"Travelers who have left the sanctity of their home and family, we welcome you into our home, our family," Kathryn said to the two alien ambassadors.

"Accept these symbols of our purity and the goddess mother's blessing," Abbot said placing a towel like sash over Kathryn's shoulder.

"Commander Tuvok, the senior officer who will accompany me," Kathryn said as a matching sash was placed over Tuvok's shoulder. "Mister Neelix, who will familiarize your Ambassador with Voyager. Commander Chakotay my first officer and Quinn, my daughter."

"Tomin is an excellent judge of character. He'll help us determine whether your crew is worthy of receiving our minerals," Abbot said nodding.

"He's in very good hands," Kathryn nodded.

"It is time to welcome you to our home," Abbot said as Kathryn and Tuvok nodded stepping onto the transporter pad.

"Mamaaa!" Quinn said her lip trembling.

"One moment Ambassador?" Kathryn asked as Abbot nodded and Kathryn walked over to Chakotay who held her trembling daughter. "I'll be back before you know it. Be a good girl."

"Kay," Quinn whispered as Kathryn gave her daughter a kiss on the head before she walked back onto the transporter pad. With a smile she vanished.

"This way, Ambassador," Neelix said ushering the Ambassador out of the transporter room.

Quinn wiggled from Chakotay's arms and crawled towards the pad. "Dada?"

"You're with me for a few days. We're going to have fun aren't we?" Chakotay asked picking up the baby again who decided it was time to cry. Chakotay gave a look to the crewman and walked out with the crying baby.

* * *

"Mama…" Quinn whimpered as Chakotay paced the room with Quinn in his arms.

"Mama will be back soon. Daddy is here," he said before Quinn started to wail. "Oh please Quinn… hush…" he whispered as the doorbell rang. "Come in!"

"Damn Chakotay you can hear her three decks down. What are you doing?" B'Elanna asked walking into the room and looked at Chakotay.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything," Chakotay said as B'Elanna took Quinn from his arms and glared at him.

"Hand me her blanket and bottle please," B'Elanna asked as Chakotay nodded and handed over the blanket and bottle that was lying in her crib. B'Elanna sat down and cradled the baby. Quinn looked into B'Elanna's eyes and started to quiet down.

"Bubba," she pleaded as B'Elanna placed the bottle in her little hands.

"How did you do that?" Chakotay asked looking amazed.

"Woman's touch Chakotay. All she wanted was someone that reminded her of the Captain," B'Elanna explained as Quinn sucked merrily on her bottle.

"You'd make a wonderful mother one day Bella," Chakotay smiled.

"Thank you… I think," B'Elanna laughed as she watched Quinn's eyes droop.

* * *

"MAMA!" Quinn yelled as the doors of the bridge opened and Kathryn walked onto the bridge. "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

"Hello sweetie," Kathryn smiled walking over to Chakotay who held the squirming child. "How was she?"

"Perfect angel," Chakotay smiled. "Finished negotiating?"

"Not yet. Tuvok is bringing them to the Briefing room; I'm on my way there. I'll see you at dinner?" Kathryn asked.

"Of course," he said reaching for Quinn who held onto her mother tighter.

"I'll take her. You have the bridge," she ordered walking into the briefing room. "Ambassadors I'd like to apologize for the delay. My daughter has never gone more than five hours without seeing me."

"Your devotion to your daughter is remarkable Captain," Abbot said as Kathryn smiled softly and sat down in her chair, placing Quinn on her lap.

"So really how was she?" Kathryn asked later that night, as Quinn lay sleeping in her arms.

"Oh she was fine," Chakotay replied.

"Really? From what I hear she spent her nights crying," Kathryn said looking at Chakotay.

"B'E huh?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "I'm sorry she was so much work."

"Don't be. I love her, and she loves her Mommy."

"I know," Kathryn replied bending down and giving Quinn a kiss.

* * *

Sorry it took so much time to post! I like to keep a min of three chapters ahead of myself and my muse hasn't been very nice. So I finally finished another chapter, so I hope you all enjoy and feedback :):) 


	10. Chapter Ten 11:59

11:59

"Mama?" Quinn asked as she ran across the room straight into the couch.

"Yes?" Kathryn asked as she looked at Quinn.

"Foat urts," Quinn replied as Kathryn frowned her eyebrows.

"Your throat hurts?" Kathryn asked as the little girl nodded. "Say ah."

"Ahhh," Quinn said opening her mouth wide. Kathryn frowned her eyebrows. "It's not red. You'll be fine."

"Go now?" she asked as Kathryn smiled and nodded at her seventeen month old daughter.

"Okay, we can go now," Kathryn laughed grabbing Quinn's commbadge and putting it on her shirt. Holding out her hand for Quinn, the two walked out of their quarters.

"Good morning you two," Neelix said walking up to the two.

"Morning," Kathryn smiled as Quinn waved.

"Requisition reports for the week," Neelix said handing her a PADD.

"Thanks," Kathryn smiled.

"What can you tell me about the Great Wall of China?" Neelix asked as Kathryn allowed Quinn to run down the hall.

"Pardon?"

"The Great Wall of China, on Earth. Who built it?" Neelix asked.

"The Chinese," Kathryn said. "Quinn wait there."

"What for?" Neelix asked as they approached the turbo lift.

"Why does anybody build a wall? To keep people out," Kathryn explained "Deck one."

"In fact it was the first Q'in…"

"Dat me!" Quinn laughed.

"…Emperor who connected the walls built by a previous dynasty. He did it to prevent an invasion by nomads to the north. How big is it?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Kathryn smiled picking Quinn up.

"Twenty four hundred kilometers long, median width three point eight meters. Before the twenty second century it was one of the only manmade objects that could be seen from Earth's orbit with the naked eye," Neelix replied.

"Very impressive, Neelix. I had no idea you knew so much about my home world," Kathryn smiled walking onto the bridge. "Status?"

"We're on a course for the class Y cluster. We should be there in about three days," Chakotay smiled

"Gives us some time to relax. Carry on," Kathryn smiled. "Do you want to stay here or come with Mommy?"

"Umm… wif Om," she said before running over to the helm. Kathryn laughed and nodded to Neelix to follow her to her ready room.

"Are you going to help me fly the ship?" Tom asked lifting Quinn to his lap.

"Yes," she said clearly as Tom, Chakotay and Harry chuckled.

"Excellent."

"Why don't you want to sleep?" Kathryn asked as she sat on the edge of Quinn's bed. The little girl looked at her mother. "Is it because Mommy has people over?" Quinn nodded. "And you want to be with them? Come on," Kathryn smiled picking up the toddler, who was in her pajamas and carried her into her living space. "Sorry, she didn't want to sleep."

"Oh that's okay," Tom smiled. "We love her company."

Kathryn smiled and sat down on her couch as she stroked Quinn's hair. "Now whose turn is it?"

"Harry's," Neelix replied.

"Okay. It was around 2210. My uncle Jack was on a deep space mission to Beta Capricus," Harry started.

"That's when deep space meant the next star over," Tom piped up as everyone chuckled.

"And that was when they still had to go into stasis. So Jack put his crew under as soon as they left orbit and piloted the ship by himself for six months," Harry said.

"No contact with anybody along the way?" Neelix asked.

"There wasn't anybody along the way, not back then. The transmitter wasn't even subspace. It took weeks to get a message back to Earth," Harry explained.

"I would prefer stasis," Seven added.

"Me too. That long alone, I'd probably go a little batty," Tom agreed.

"So, six months to Beta Capricus and when they finally arrive, there's nothing there!"

"No planets?" Neelix asked.

"No. No star, no nothing. It turns out Beta Capricus was just an E.M. echo of a distant galaxy," Harry explained.

"What was his course of action?" Seven asked.

"What else could he do? He turned the ship around and headed home," Harry replied.

"And the crew?" Kathryn asked as Quinn tried to crawl away from her mother. "Ah no. You don't want to sleep you stay with me."

Quinn gave her mother a death glare and sat pouting.

"I'm glad you're not my mom," Tom teased.

"I wouldn't be so sure Tom," Harry teased as everyone laughed.

"Mama, Sannon my name!" Quinn said suddenly.

"Yes Shannon is your middle name. One of the people Mommy admires is named Shannon," Kathryn replied. "Mr. Paris, I believe you have yet to tell us your story."

"Captain, what can I do for you?" The Doctor said with a smile as Kathryn and Quinn walked into sickbay.

"She has a sore throat, and its red," Kathryn replied picking up Quinn and placing her on the Biobed.

"While you're here it wouldn't harm you to…"

"Another time Doctor," Kathryn warned as the hologram nodded and started his scans on Quinn.

"Humm," The Doctor said furrowing his brow.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Nothing to be alarmed about at this point. I'm just going to keep an eye on her more closely," the Doctor explained.

"Doctor, what is the matter with my daughter?" Kathryn asked giving the hologram her famous death glare.

"Nothing yet. Potentially, I don't know," The Doctor replied. He gave his captain a sad look and then glanced at Quinn. "But as for the sore throat you mentioned, I found its cause."

"Nothing serious?"

"No, nothing that can't be cured by antibiotics. A simple case of tonsillitis."

"Her tonsils? How?" Kathryn asked picking up Quinn and putting her down to toddle around the bed.

"Many ways, Ensign Hans had it and he might of spread it around the ship. Nothing to worry about. I'll put her on some antibiotics and she'll be perfectly all right."

"Of course. Quinn, come on sweetie," Kathryn said holding out her hand for the little girl who walked over and took a hold of it. "Thank you Doctor."

"Of course. For now keep her drinking non-acidic liquids," The Doctor said. "I'll call you when I get her medication synthesized for her metabolism and DNA structure."

"Of course Doctor," Kathryn said nodding taking Quinn and walking out of sickbay.

"Neelix to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn sighed and kissed Quinn's head before she stood up from her bed. "Yes?"

"Captain, would you mind coming to the Mess hall?"

"Is there a problem?" Kathryn asked as she walked into her living area.

"No, no emergency, but I need to speak with you. A personal matter."

"Give me a minute," Kathryn replied before she walked into Quinn's room, the little girl looked at her mother. "You're not sleepy are you?" Quinn shook her head as Kathryn leaned over picking her up. "Come on then. Let's go see what Neelix wants."

"Happy Ancestor's Eve!" Neelix greeted as Kathryn walked into the messhall holding Quinn.

"Happy Ancestor's Eve, Captain!" Everyone chorused.

"What's all this?" Kathryn asked gesturing to everyone.

"It's April 22, Ancestor's Eve. It's a holiday first established, er, well, er, today, actually, with the Captain's permission?" Neelix asked as Chakotay walked over and took Quinn from her arms.

"Neelix," Kathryn said.

"I think he's onto something, Captain. An evening of reflection in honor of those who came before," Chakotay explained as he gently bounced Quinn.

"Here, here, Uncle Jack would approve!" Harry grinned.

"It got me out from under a warp conduit. I'm all for it," B'Elanna grinned happily.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but," Kathryn started.

"Neelix, the gift!" Tom said quickly.

"What gift?" Kathryn asked as Neelix handed her a picture.

"Shannon O'Donnell Janeway, circa 2050. We did a little more research. This photograph was taken in a small park near Portage Creek, thirty-eight years after the dedication of the Millennium Gate. I thought it would look nice in your Ready room, on the shelf next to your desk."

"Thank you, But I'm not so sure she has a place there anymore," Kathryn replied looking at the picture.

"You are mistaken, Captain," Seven said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"Her life captured your imagination. Historical details are irrelevant," Seven explained.

"I concur with that analysis," Tuvok agreed.

"If it weren't for O'Donnell, you never would have joined Starfleet," Chakotay explained.

"Yeah, and I would have never have got you all stuck here in the Delta quadrant," Kathryn replied.

"It gave us all time to get to know each other," B'Elanna smiled.

"And gave us her," Chakotay added giving his 'daughter' a squeeze. "The best thing we ever had."

"Time for a family portrait of our own. Everyone, gather around the Captain please!" The Doctor smiled as everyone nodded and gathered around the Captain. Chakotay re-adjusted Quinn so that she faced the camera. "Face the camera."

"To family," Kathryn smiled reaching behind her and taking a hold of Quinn's hand.

"To family," Everyone echoed as the picture snapped and Quinn let out a wail.

"Tonsillitis," Kathryn replied taking Quinn from Chakotay who immediately looked worried. "Don't worry she'll be fine. Right Doctor?"

"Perfectly," the Doctor said placing a hypo-spray to Quinn's neck. "That should relieve her pain for a while."

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled as she held onto her daughter. Chakotay smiled and wrapped his arm around Kathryn's shoulder giving it a squeeze as he watched his 'daughter'.


End file.
